Glory Of The Prince
by 62635377
Summary: thousands of years ago, Sparta was a great military power, now it's long gone, ninja cover the world, Naruto discovers their power, and his lineage.
1. Awakening The Hero

Glory of The Prince

Naruto Fan Fiction

Standard disclaimer applies, the only thing I own here is my ideas, not Naruto, I don't own historical figures, Sparta or Pankration.

Italics are dreams, thoughts or flashbacks.

Bold is Kyuubi or some other supernatural force speaking

Chapter one: Awakening the hero

_Naruto found himself on a trail, he stood facing an army, what looked like a wall of shining polished brass, razor sharp spears and equally shining helmets with scarlet red manes of hair. He gazed upon this army, which could not have been more than a few hundred. They stood in a Phalanx formation, each shield guarded the man to his left from neck to thigh while their grieves and helmets kept their heads and shins safe from arrows, spears and swords._

_This army, while small, Naruto was sure, was just as formidable as the one that was possibly one hundred times the size of the one he found so amazing._

_From the side Naruto now faced, a man well adorned in robes and jewelry, who sat on a horse, clearly not a member of the fighting force, said in a loud voice_

_"Spartans, drop your weapons, bow to the King Xerxes and you will not die where you stand!"_

_One man who stood with the army of the Spartans, right in the middle of the front line of the Phalanx shouted in a bellowing voice_

_"Persians! Come and Get them!" As his entire army began a charge, eager to both kill and achieve the ultimate glory that is dying in a battle for their sacred land._

Naruto awoke, adrenaline pulsing through his veins, the sheer awesomeness of gazing upon that small but mighty army made the shinobi

Village seem feebly inadequate to theirs. Naruto decided that at that time, he would do research on these "Spartans" and learn their ways, and add them to his cache of battle skills.

Dressing in his normal orange jumpsuit, Naruto had a quick breakfast and stepped out into the bright daylight. He began walking toward the library, they were sure to have something on the ancient warriors.

As he walked to the library, he passed several people who cast glares his way. He walked in, straight up to the front counter and asked the librarian about where he could find books on the Spartans. She pointed him in the "ancient Civilizations" section of the library.

There he found mostly stuff about ancient Japanese warriors who the current ninja evolved from, Samurai and Chinese warriors.

Just as he was about to give up, he saw a tattered leather spine. The blond pulled the book off the shelf, he saw the words "Spartan History And Culture", He took the large book to a table, and opened it.

Sakura had been used to being surprised by Naruto, since he came back, from training with Jiraiya, she'd seen him do amazing things, and some terrifying things, as well as say things she found incredibly charming. She strayed away from the latter of those when she realized that this was Naruto she was talking about, not some heart throb hero of old or her former crush, who was still an A class missing ninja. She stepped into the library to see Naruto, bent over a large leather book. The pink haired Shinobi approached curiously and looked over his shoulder, when she suddenly heard him mutter

"You shouldn't try and sneak up on me Sakura, it's impolite" Naruto said, not once tearing his eyes from the book.

Just curious as to what you're reading, I've rarely seen you read anything other than technique scrolls" Sakura had become decent friends with Naruto, since Ino had begun going out with Shikamaru, she had seen her less.

"It's about the Spartans, the most amazing people ever, in 480 A.D. their king, Leonidas and three hundred soldiers, took on an army of at least two hundred thousand, they used no jutsu at all, just their spears, shields and swords, I'm gonna learn their training schedules, get a sword, called a…. Xiphos, and their armor and shield." Naruto grinned, the hitai ate was partially obscured by his hair, he had began growing out his hair since he heard a couple discussing how much he'd look like Yondaime if he grew his hair out, he also read in the book that the Spartans were proud of their long hair.

" Good luck with that, I've got some research to do" Sakura said.

Naruto stood from his seat, he checked out the book and walked out the door.

The blond began walking toward the Weapon smith he had recently befriended, he specialized in using special jutsu to create weapons and armor that were incredibly light and durable. As he stepped in, the old man looked up at Naruto, then at the leather book under his arm.

"What can I do for ya' today son?" Asked the old man

" I need some things made for me, weapons and some armor, but not just ordinary, I need you to make me some just like the warriors that are in this book, but that are also ninja friendly, that I can hide in seals on my body" Naruto set he book on the counter, The old man looked at it, smiled and then looked at him

"You want weapons like the Spartans? Do you want the Grieves, Helmet, Musculata, gauntlets and Hoplon? The Dori and the Xiphos? All of it? I can make a set of armor that will instantly mold to you body the second you put it on, and will grow as you do" He grinned, Naruto did as well and nodded

"All of it, give me every piece, and do you have any swords I can practice with until then?" Naruto requested, the old man stepped behind a curtain, returning with a scroll

"All in here m'boy I'll give you the whole set for 5000 Ryou"

Naruto slapped 5 bills on the counter, taking up the scroll " Three weeks and I'll have it ready for ya' along with some care tips" The old man smiled.

Naruto sat in his room examining the sword and the shield, the sword was about 2 ½ feet long, 1 ½ inches wide, and was razor sharp, it ended in a nasty point, the shield was a large circular one, it was convex from the straps one held it form. The spear was still sealed, but he unsealed it, it was long, about 6 feet from tip to butt. It's point and blade only took up about 6 inches of this length, but it was sharp.

He went out to a training ground, the sun was now high in the sky, it was about 3 p.m., he strapped the sword to his waist, put the shield on his arm and put his spear his other hand, he began to practice thrusts and slashes with the spear, then he stopped, dropping the shield and spear, he created several bunshin, he then began fighting them all, using shield and spear as weapons, he then made 30 clones, he directed them to form the two line Phalanx formation, and they fought in that way, Naruto stopped as the sun set, remembering that he still had some things to do.

Naruto seldom visited any other part of the grocery store except the ramen section, but the Spartans didn't eat ramen, they ate chicken, pork, and vegetables. He picked up these things, a weeks worth of food, after getting a question from the clerk about it, he told the woman that he was changing his diet for more protein and calcium as well as vitamins.

Naruto stood in front of his stove, he'd never cooked anything, he only used the stove for heating water, he then had an idea, he's call Sakura!

"Yes Naruto? What do you need?" She asked, Naruto never called except when he needed something.

"Hey Sakura, can you come over and show me how to cook?" Naruto asked, embarrassment clearly shown in his voice.

"Are you serious? You've never cooked anything? That's pathetic, well you do only eat ramen, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I'll be over to help you in a few minutes" Sakura replied

"Thanks, you're a great friend, see you in a few"

"Yeah, okay" She hung up.

Sakura showed up fifteen minutes later, helping Naruto cook the meat, and prepare the vegetables, which consisted of lettuce, carrots, celery, and tomatoes. There was also a loaf of freshly baked bread

"Sakura, since you helped prepare the food, would you like to stay and share it with me?"

"Naruto, I'd love to, but…"She trailed off trying to think of an excuse when she couldn't she gave up "sure, I'll stay, this looks good" They sat down at the table, and began eating.

Naruto took a bite, and found the taste of it amazing.

"Wow, this is great! Sakura, we did a good job" He yelled, Sakura was also surprised at the taste of such a simple meal.

They ate their meal in quiet, leaving enough for breakfast for Naruto the next morning.

-3 weeks passed-

Naruto woke up, and then began his new morning routine, five hundred push ups on each hand, he did five hundred sit ups, then went out for a jog, that was around 10 kilometers. He then went to his normal training ground, and pulled out his sword, unsealed his shield and spear and made several shadow clones and began fighting himself.

About this time Tenten happened to walk through that particular training ground. She noticed several lines of Naruto spearing each other and slashing at each other with double edged swords. Perplexed by this sight, she began to walk closer when nearly one hundred spears flew at her. The next thing she saw was the crowd of Narutos charging, swords drawn, when she jumped, they all jumped right towards her, kicking, and kicking she demolished a large portion of the clones, Landing, his Phalanx reformed, Naruto stopped his attack.

"Hey Tenten, how's it goin'? Naruto grinned, dispelling his clones.

"Are you insane Naruto? You nearly kill me and then you ask me how I am?" Tenten yelled

"yup, this is my training ground, it's unofficial, I found it when I was younger. No one walks through here. Ever." Naruto stood tall, his face serious "So you should get going soon, I like my privacy, unless you wanna spar" Naruto walked over and pulled his spear out of a tree, splintering the trunk.

"Alright, I want to see what you can do" Tenten took a normal hand to hand stance, Naruto took a stance behind his shield, pointing his spear toward Tenten, she jumped back, firing kunai his direction, he knelt behind his shield, moving slowly in a crouch, he felt someone behind him, he swung his shield, striking Tenten, knocking her back, He lunged with his spear, which he lodged in another tree. Behind him Tenten stood, Naruto let go of the spear and drew his sword. He charged, using a shunshin, he was behind her, he held her against him with his left arm, while he pounded her ribs with the pommel of his sword. "Let's go for hand to hand, seeing as I have you down with weapons" Naruto dropped his sword and stepped back. She took a kempo stance, Naruto slid his shield off and set it down, Spartans considered throwing your shield away a sign of cowardice, so he set it down. He slid his left foot forward, and put up his hands, keeping them open, as she lunged, he thrust his foot out, landing his heel on her arms that she put up to block his behemoth strength, this was a bad idea, both her arms were instantly numbed.

"your strength is insane! You could rival Sakura's, what have you been doing?" Tenten yelled, arms limp by her side

"I found the Greek art of Pankration, and a crazy routine to train without the gyms that people normally use" Naruto then dropped low, throwing his shoulder into her stomach, grabbing her thighs, he lifted, slamming her into the ground with a double leg takedown. He grabbed her shoulder, using the kick she attempted to throw, and flipped her onto her stomach, he then applied a rear arm bar, snaking his arm around her neck, he whispered in her ear "I win this one" Naruto stood up, helping her up, he then retrieved his spear, sealing it. Tenten had taken a major blow to her pride, Naruto had just utterly destroyed her, She pulled the sword from the ground and charged, Naruto caught her arm, disarmed her, slammed her in the ground on her face, slid his arm under her elbow and applied what her called the "Lever Lock", it was like an arm bar except the target's arm is bent over your elbow, you can push on their wrist and their bicep, breaking their arm all the way down.

"I suggest you don't do that, I'll break this arm off, and you won't see it again" He was sitting on her back, he got up, took his sword, took his shield, and left. Tenten began crying, she'd never been so utterly defenseless.

Naruto arrived at the weapon smith, the old man looked up

"I just finished your stuff, come into the back, I'll show you" The old man flipped the counter up. Naruto stepped in. They walked through a pair of curtains into a large warehouse like room. Naruto saw a set of armor placed on a muscular mannequin. "Here it is, let's get this armor fitted to ya so you can get outta here. Here's the Musculata, take your shirt off and put this on, it'll fit right to your body" He handed him the armor, Naruto stripped off his shirt and put on the armor, tightening the straps. The armor began molding to his now well toned for, far from the legendary figure of the Greeks, but still well toned. He then placed on the helmet, over his head, he felt it take the shape around the crown of his head. He left the Grieves and gauntlets for later. He took the shield and spear, sealing them into a scroll, he then took the rest of his armor, sealed it in a different scroll

"Thanks old man, I can barely feel this armor, I'm gonna pick up some shorts to wear from now on, and maybe a cloak like the Spartans had, I'm gonna take my leave now. Thanks" Naruto turned and walked out, seeing Tenten "Hey, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked curiously

"I live here, this is my father's shop, I see he made you some armor, and some weapons I assume?" She said, looking over his brass colored armor. "I shouldn't have acted that way back at the training ground, could I come and watch you train some more?"

"I don't mind, just don't get in my way, and don't come before noon, I don't want anyone knowing my workout secrets" Naruto said, removing his helmet, he placed his scrolls and shirt in it. "And I'll even teach you some pankration, Bring some food, preferably pork or bread, even apples would do, See you tomorrow" Naruto walked out

"Yep, I know that look Alexandra, you like him" The old smith said

"Don't use my real name here, in case you forgot, Andrew, we're known here as Tenten and Musashi" Tenten said

"He's almost eighteen, you think Tsunade will tell him he's descended from not just the fourth, but also from the very Spartan king he wants so much to be like, Leonidas."

-Chapter 1 end-


	2. Revelations, Anger and Love

Glory of The Prince

Naruto Fan Fiction

Standard disclaimer applies, the only thing I own here is my ideas, not Naruto, I don't own historical figures, Sparta or Pankration.

Italics are dreams, thoughts or flashbacks.

Bold is Kyuubi or some other supernatural force speaking

-Chapter 2:Revelations, Anger and Love-

Naruto awoke at 6 a.m. like normal, it had been a full month since he'd received his armor, and he'd trained for the equivalent of several years thanks to his bunshin abilities. He ate breakfast, donned his shorts, Then put on his sleeveless shirt, then his armor, he put his sword on his waist, his new Xiphos was far superior to his old one, it was shaped the same way, but the 2 ½ pounds that made up the old one was reduced to barely 1 pound. His shield had been reduced from 4 ½ pounds, to but 2, his spear was weighed in at 3 ¾ pounds. He kept his spear sealed in his right wrist, his shield the left wrist, he had his helmet sealed on the inside of his hitai ate. All He had to do was focus chakra, spread it over his body and he'd be fully armored, he wore his grieves, and gauntlets all the time, he'd gotten black leather combat boots instead of his sandals. He had created a seal on the inside of his shield with over 100 spears he could summon up one at a time to throw, and still carried shuriken. He had he old man Musashi put the seals on his weapons, he had some help from Kakashi for the seals for his weaponry and helmet.

Naruto finished his morning routine at his secret forest at about ten a.m. , he had a mission today, then he'd get three more weeks of vacation before the jounin exams. He began towards the Hokage's office when he heard something, he turned, fully adorned in his Spartan armor, shield and spear. He heard another noise, a rustle, then a figure stood, wearing a white gi, black hakama, knee high tabi, and black kote. He recognized this figure instantly.

"Sasuke, what do you want?" Naruto growled, Sasuke slowly drew the Kusanagi, smirking the whole time.

"I want to kill you" Sasuke vanished. The Uzumaki brought his shield up, blocking the sword, He pulled it back, not giving Sasuke a chance to use his Chidori Nagashi. He Thrust his spear toward Sasuke, who batted it away, thrusting in. Naruto stepped back, knocking the sword aside, he spun, knocking wind from Sasuke's lungs with the shaft of his spear. He thrust the butt into his ribs, then turned and thrust again with the spear point, Sasuke caught it and trapped it against his ribs. Naruto immediately resealed it and drew his sword. He lashed out with the feather weight sword, Sasuke struggled to bring his up in time, he kicked with his right leg, which clanged against Naruto's grieve. Naruto slammed the edge of his shield into Sasuke's face, knocking him on his back, he lost his grip on his sword.

Naruto Lashed out with his shield edge again, Sasuke caught it between his hands, Naruto thrust with his Xiphos, Sasuke rolled to the right.

Naruto's sword stuck into the dirt, Sasuke stood, Naruto sealed his shield and helmet

"We're doing this bare handed, I will kill you this time. Even if you kill me in the process" Naruto lunged forward, catching the roundhouse Sasuke threw, He punched straight into Sasuke's face, connecting with his iron hard fist. He kicked out Sasuke's leg, slamming his head into the ground, he applied and ankle lock around Sasuke's Achilles Tendon, locking his thighs over Sasuke's knee. He pushed with his hips and pulled with his arms and thighs, destroying Sasuke's knee, ankle and Achilles tendon with this one lock, The Uchiha screamed in agony. Uzumaki Naruto stood, unsealing his spear, he held it high with the point down.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted "Let me speak before you kill me.

"Why should I let you do that? You're a wanted criminal, one who nearly killed me not once, twice, but thrice, now when you stare into death's face is the great last Uchiha scared? I can see it in your eyes, you can see from the position of the dobe" Uzumaki's eyes hardened "You have one minute, if you don't get my attention by then, I'll cut your eyes out and then I'll put my spear through your chest"

"I know who your father was" Uchiha was sweating buckets now

"He was the Yondaime, but that's not all, your mother is still alive"

"You lie! There's no way that could be true!" He jammed his spear into Sasuke's shoulder and twisted causing screams come from the Uchiha's mouth.

"I met her! She lives in a town in the plains just east of here! You also have a brother! His name's Ichigo!" Naruto glared, pulling his spear out of Sasuke.

"You're going to give me a town, her address, name, description and I'll grant you life. If you don't I'll send you to Morino Ibiki to torture the information out of you." Naruto pulled the spear from Sasuke, sealing it, he pulled his sword from the ground, sheathed it, and produced a small notebook from his right pocket. "Quick"

"She lives in a town called Diamond lake, her name's Yukiha, she's about 5'7" with blond hair that comes to just under her shoulder blade, she has green eyes, and has an unmistakable figure, she lives in the town square, if you come from the western gate, you'll go straight in, walk towards the fountain, turn right, and there's a huge blue and white Konoha banner on the porch, she sits on her porch and drinks a cup of tea every day at 1:30 p.m."

Sasuke passed out.

Naruto finished writing it all down, he then picked up Sasuke, grabbed his sword, and walked toward the Hokage building.

Tsunade had never expected what she was about to see.

"Naruto! That's not who I think it is, is it?" Tsunade stuttered.

"Yep, one Uchiha Sasuke, served very rare, I'm sorry Tsunade, I've got a trip, I'm going to find my mother, I'll be back in two weeks" Naruto turned. "Oh yeah, I expect my one million five hundred thousand ryou when I get back, keep him alive until then too, I need some more information out of him." Naruto turned and left

"What has happened to you Naruto" Tsunade looked at the unconscious from of the criminal Naruto had dropped on her floor, the Kusanagi in the floor next to him.

Naruto went to his house and grabbed his cloak, it wasn't a red cloak like the original Spartans, his was black, but he kept it for the same purpose.

He began toward the eastern gate, once it was in his sight, he was confronted by five ANBU soldiers.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we have orders to not let you leave this village" said one wearing an eagle mask.

"You're going to get out of the way or you're going to be taking a trip to the hospital, I've got some very important business to take care of" Naruto unsealed all his gear.

"We insist that we not have to use force Naruto" Said Eagle.

"No, let's see what this idiot can do" Said a man in a boar mask, stepping forward "just you an' me" he drew his sword, lunging, Naruto deflected it into the hard packed dirt street, slamming the shield into the face of his assailant. He whipped his spear shaft into the man, dropping this opponent.

"Please let me pass, I'm going east to go find my mother, I got some information on the only surviving members of my family, I want to see them" Naruto resealed his weaponry. Looking at the eagle masked man, who side stepped. Naruto passed by "thank you, I'll remember your kindness" Uzumaki walked by. The man in the Boar mask stood up

"He's just as good as we thought, it seems the growth has begun"

"Yes, we'll alert the leader immediately" Said the man in a dragon mask. Eagle stayed silent, contemplating those words Naruto had spoken.

Naruto's trip took no more than a few hours, his normal pace by himself was greatly increasing with the strength training he did every morning. He arrived at the gate of Diamond Lake, he approached the gate when he was stopped by two guards with spears noticed Naruto.

"State your business, and village affiliation or we'll kill you"

One guard said.

"If you could kill me I'd be a disgrace to the Konoha village, my business, is very personal, I feel no need to tell you. But if you must know, I'm searching for someone, I have reason to believe they're here" Naruto looked up. "You will permit me access into your gates" Naruto set his left hand on the pommel of his sword. One guard looked at him, then the other

" I'll make you a bet, if you can beat both me and my partner, We'll remember your face, and anytime you come by, we'll let you in."

"Why not let me in anyway?" Naruto asked, but the guard had already stepped in and thrust his spear toward Naruto. Naruto sidestepped it, drawing his sword, and bringing it down on the man's spear, he brought a knee into the man's groin.

The next man swung his sword into Naruto's chest, the clang of the spear hitting Naruto's armor caused the spearman's weapon to shake violently, Naruto brought his heel into the man's stomach in a kick called the Gastrizien. Both men lay crumpled, Naruto resheathed his sword, and walked in.

Both men stood, looking at each other

"His growth is exponential, the Uchiha was right about his ability to grow in leaps and bounds" said one

"Yet in all he never once drew his spear, used his shield and he didn't even use his sword to do anything but break my spear, if he gets the special training from Yukiha, he'll be invincible" The two guards took their posts.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade and Sakura worked to close the deep spear wound on Sasuke's chest, they flipped his unconscious form over, discovering that his curse seal was gone, and a series of symbols were written across his back.

"Shishou, what do those symbols mean?" Sakura asked

" I believe…" Tsunade said, looking at them "They're a word in the language from a long time ago called Greek, If I recall this correctly, I believe it says "hail to the final king of Lacedaemon" Tsunade said, "What could it possibly mean?" She questioned.

Naruto approached the bannered house, he saw two banners, one with the Konoha symbol, but also a scarlet one with the Greek letter "Lambda".

Naruto stepped up the door, ready to knock when he heard a voice behind him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" It was a males voice.


	3. Sharpening The Blade

**Glory of The Prince**

**Naruto Fan Fiction**

**Standard disclaimer applies, the only thing I own here is my ideas, not Naruto, I don't own historical figures, Sparta or Pankration.**

_Italics are dreams, thoughts or flashbacks._

**Bold is Kyuubi or some other supernatural force speaking**

Chapter 3: Sharpening the blade

"Who are you and what do you want?" The voice said

"I'm looking for someone, perhaps you know her, she goes by the name of Yukiha" Naruto turned, seeing a young boy, holding a sword like his, dressed in similar armor, but he only had his sword, no spear or shield, his hair spilled below his helmet's edge to between his shoulder blades.

"What do you want with my mother?" The boy said

"She's my mother, Ichigo, I'm your older brother" Naruto said

"You lie! Mother said Naruto died 17 years ago with father!" Ichigo charged, swinging his sword, the Uzumaki ducked a swing for his head, he grabbed the boy's wrist, twisting his arm behind his back,

"No, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 17 years old, soon to be 18, I've been living in Konohagakure no sato since, I want to see our mother" Naruto heard bags drop, he looked behind him to see the woman Sasuke had described. "Mother" was all Naruto could say, he covered the distance in a few steps and hugged the woman.

Inside, Naruto sat, talking, eventually the question came up.

" Mom, if you knew I was born, why did you leave me?" she looked at him before she said

" I honestly thought you were dead because of the Kyuubi" Yukiha said. "Had I not thought so, I would have stayed in the village"

"Why is the Spartan crest on the front of the house?" He asked

"Because, I'm descendent from Spartans, from King Leonidas himself. Your father was from a different line, but from the same nation, you see, there's a society of people who are of Spartan lineage, it was always arranged that Spartans would marry other Spartans, to preserve our bloodline" Yukiha looked at Ichigo, then Naruto "The three of us and Uchiha Sasuke are the only remaining full bloods. The symbol of our people is a tattoo on the back saying in Greek "Hail to the final king of Lacedaemon" Which was going to be Ichigo here, but you're closest to the Growth, that it's going to be you"

Yukiha stared at her son

"The Growth?" Naruto asked

"Of course you wouldn't know, once a Spartan reaches the age of eighteen, his physical strength and his chakra capacity grow exponentially. They often undergo a special training regimen then, it unlocks a Doujutsu as well. The ancient Spartans didn't have these things, neither do the women, but they've developed since the ninja age began." Naruto was perplexed to say the least

" My birthday is in four days, so I begin this growth then, and when is it over?"

"6 months, but only if you submit to the training regimen, if not, it kills you." She said.

" Give me the regimen, I'm going to become a Spartan warrior" Naruto stood.

"First, I want to see what you can really do, I want to fight you with swords" Ichigo stood. Naruto look at him, as if searching his eyes, before saying something.

"Let's go full scale, all out, spear and Hoplon as well as swords" Naruto smiled, they stepped into the back yard, which was a full scale training ground, nearly an acre of land. Naruto unsealed his shield and spear, then his helmet "Ninjutsu has it's definite advantages" He said, creating thirty one Bunshin. Overall he had one full Phalanx formation, four lines of eight soldiers. Ichigo gawked at the sheer ability, being Spartan born and raised he had no such skill. Now he faced the invincible formation of the Spartans.

Tsunade stood, thinking, her surgery on Sasuke had gone successfully

_How could the Uchiha's be Spartans? Their power was supposed to come from their doujutsu, not the ancient powers of Sparta._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the knock of Jiraiya

"So Naruto found the organization, my network informed that he found Yukiha today, you think he knows about the Growth yet?" Jiraiya asked. Being Minato's sensei, he knew of the Spartan lineage from early on, there were only three left now in Konoha, one full blood, two with barely any of the special blood left. Including the Uchiha traitor, two full bloods.

"You think he'll accept the brand and the training? If he does, he'll miss the Jounin exams again" Tsunade questioned. Jiraiya smirked before saying.

"Knowing Naruto, of course, in the three years I had him, he always took every opportunity to train, now training in a way he will soon call himself the sole user of, other than his brother, of course he will." Jiraiya's smile vanished "If he gets Yukiha back here, the organization will want Naruto in the position of Hokage, you know that, and they'll likely take up positions in the Council" Tsunade nodded

"Of course, in about five years I plan on relinquishing the position to him given he doesn't die first". Sakura walked in,

"Sasuke's regained consciousness" She said before leaving again.

Naruto had decided that utterly obliterating his little brother with a phalanx was unfair, so he played one on one. He thrust his spear forward, having it blocked, he pulled back, dodging the spear thrust at him, he slammed the shield into the spear shaft, he slammed a back kick into the shield, an audible crack was heard, Naruto used this as an advantage. He took the butt of his spear and slammed it into the center of the Hoplon, splintering it.

"I broke your shield, shall we go to swords now? Or are you quite content with your options now?" Naruto's answer came when a sword came at him with blinding speed. Naruto stepped back, barely avoiding it, he then thrust forward with his spear, Ichigo caught it, pulling hard on it, jerking it from the blonde's hands, he drew his sword as well, Ichigo responded by thrusting his sword at the shield in the way of his target. The blade slid harmlessly away, Ichigo then struck with a Gastrizien, his foot not even denting his shield.

"What's your shield made of?" He questioned.

"Solid metal, some unknown one used by the weapon smith in my village" Naruto slid it off his arm "I'll even the odds". He lashed out with his blade. The two clanged together, both let go immediately, and locked hands together. Naruto let go of one hand, and turned, throwing Ichigo over his shoulder, he then slammed an axe kick home, which Ichigo blocked with his gauntlets, he grabbed the ankle, and swung a leg under Naruto's, tripping him. Naruto hit the ground, he then felt the Achilles leg lock being applied, Naruto used all his strength to pull his leg away from the dangerous lock.

Sasuke stared at three people, two he recognized as Sannin, the last two.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Why direct Naruto to Yukiha? You know he's the last Spartan king, the one your organization will ultimately bring into power right? So why direct him to something that will make him infinitely more powerful?" Jiraiya asked.

"These people are strong enough to make even your brute strength seem feeble, at least Naruto's line was, now only he and Ichigo will be. I knew that after I killed Itachi that I had to find a purpose. Learning of my heritage made me decide to bring Naruto to Yukiha, thus making this nation the most powerful ever" Sasuke said, Tsunade looked at him questioningly before stating.

"We're already the strongest, we don't need the Spartans here too" Sasuke began laughing, he looked at the Hokage with a smirk on his face.

"This hasn't been the strongest nation for a long time, your method of teaching isn't brutal enough, each class is going to get weaker until Konoha collapses" Sasuke looked at his hands before clenching them "That's why I didn't train here, you're too weak, Kirigakure is far more effective, When Naruto is Hokage, things will change, he'll conquer the whole gokuni and then there will be a land that is unstoppable." Tsunade looked at the Uchiha

"What makes you so sure he'll conquer the world?" She asked.

"I said Gokuni, not the world, there's far more than just our small land, hundreds of times more land, millions more people. I say he will because when he finally gets his position, after he goes through the Growth, his need for power will increase" Sasuke laid down "Now let me sleep, I'm tired"

Naruto and Ichigo stood, Ichigo was far more winded and bruised than Naruto who only had a few small but nasty bruises. Yukiha had come back out to announce that she had finished cooking dinner.

"This is great!" Naruto shouted before taking several large bites, finishing his steak in a few bites. The two other occupants of the table looked at him.

"Have you never had steak?" Ichigo asked

"No, I usually eat pork or chicken at home, before I discovered Spartans, I only ever ate ramen" Naruto replied, taking a large swig of milk from his glass.

"Your manners are horrible Naruto" Yukiha smiled

"Never really learned any manners, I always just did things in a way that worked for me"

"Well for one, you're supposed to chew with your mouth closed, also you don't talk with your mouth full".

"So where's Ichigo's father? He surely can't have the same dad I do, plus he has brown hair, you and I have blond hair, and his eyes are different" Naruto questioned. Yukiha looked down, Ichigo's eyes were instantly filled with sadness.

"Have you heard of the group called Akatsuki?" Yukiha asked.

"Yeah, my best friend helped kill one of the members, I'm responsible for the death of a member" Naruto said.

"Uchiha Itachi, another full blood Spartan killed him and attempted to kill Ichigo believing he would be the king. He succeeded in killing Paul, who was Ichigo's father, but then Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest of one of the remaining full bloods showed up and killed Itachi, after sustaining serious injury, we got to know him"

_-Flashback: Three months-_

_"So Sasuke, you've come from Konoha, tell me, is Uzumaki Naruto still alive?" Yukiha asked, Sasuke's eyes turned cold_

_"Yes, he's the only person I haven't been able to kill, I've killed Orochimaru, Itachi, I've even destroyed the cursed seal, but Naruto seems immortal" Sasuke replied_

_"That's for good reason, you've heard of Achilles? The warrior who was dipped in the River Styx? Well When Naruto was a day old, I'd instructed the man who would proceed my husband as Hokage to do so, and make sure to wet his heel, Naruto has skin that is harder than steel, he can bleed, but he will not die from the wounds" Yukiha said "He is the real true king, I want you to go to Konoha and fight him, if he wins, then tell him to come here, if not, then kill him, decapitate him and let his blood drain out, that is the only way to kill him" Yukiha said._

_"I'll do that when my wounds heal" Sasuke said, he then laid down to sleep._

_-Flashback end-_

Naruto sat perplexed, now understanding why he could not be harmed by cuts, and why the Chidori and several fatal stab wounds he'd received never killed him.

"Where can I go to begin my training regimen to survive the Growth?"

Naruto asked, Yukiha went to her bookshelf, and pulled a book from it.

"Here's the regimen, you'll have to travel east and you'll come to the summit of a mountain, do it up there." she said. Naruto looked at her then cracked the book open, it was a small book, mostly suggesting notes on how to do these things on the mountain, survival tips and what not, but the regimen was fairly simple, push ups, sit ups, pull ups, gravity sit ups, handstand push ups, a summit to base jog and back, and a few other things.


	4. The Growth

Glory of The Prince

Naruto Fan Fiction

_**Author's Note: Well, here it comes, Naruto's returning, the family comes home, and there's more twists. Enjoy.**_

Standard disclaimer applies, the only thing I own here is my ideas, not Naruto, I don't own historical figures, Sparta or Pankration.

Italics are dreams, thoughts or flashbacks.

Bold is Kyuubi or some other supernatural force speaking

Chapter 4: The Growth

Sasuke, after a month of staying in the hospital had regained full function of his body. Tsunade had put him in a holding cell designed for high power ninja until Naruto returned to decide his judgment. She had decided this after realizing that the only reason he'd ever left was in order to kill Itachi, and after saving Naruto's mother she'd decided that he had a chance in atoning for the things he'd done. He was now doing push ups while standing on his hands. The guard watching him was appalled that he had such balance, he'd been doing it for nearly three hours, no man should have that kind of balance. His sword was leaned against the wall just outside of the reach of any inmate. Sasuke came down onto his feet and turned, he looked at the guard.

"If I were my old self, I could call the sword and be out of here faster than you can even blink" Sasuke set his hand on the left side of his neck "Lucky for you that I'm not him anymore" Sasuke put his shirt on and laid on the bed "You better survive Naruto, I didn't fight the power of the curse seal just so you could die fighting the Growth" He then drifted off to sleep.

Sakura was sparring with one of her many sparring partners, Lee.

Since she'd read the note she received from Naruto a month ago, she'd been training non stop wearing weights, she wore fifty kilos on each arm and one hundred on each leg. She wanted to increase speed and power, Naruto was always fast, with this new discovery of Pankration and the strength training he'd been doing as well as the exponential power he'd gain with the Growth he'd be enduring, he'd be several times stronger than her and Sasuke, who had already gone through his. After hearing about their battle, Sakura wondered why Sasuke had held back, from what she heard a Spartan who was full grown would obliterate one who wasn't. Probably because of the fact that he wanted to give Naruto a chance with the family he never had.

Tsunade racked her brain, Naruto was a month into this supposed "Growth" and no one had heard a single word of him, he could be dead and no one would know.

Naruto meanwhile, was dragging a deer he'd killed back to his campsite. He sat down and began skinning it with a knife he'd picked up before coming up here, he then jammed his fist into the animal's hide, separating the muscle from the skin, being sure to keep it in one piece.

**"Why Not just eat it raw boy" said the Kyuubi.**

"Because I'm no animal, plus I'm going to use this to sleep on, after I tan it, I've only got leaves as a mattress, fur would be more desirable" Naruto responded, Kyuubi was truthfully the only thing keeping him from going insane. Having something to talk to was helpful in the wild, especially someone who was finally not trying to dominate his spirit.

**"I sometimes forget you're a human, usually humans don't converse with demons" Kyuubi chuckled "You're a different one though, you understand what it's like to be alone, that's where we share something, I never once had anyone, they always feared me, killing was my only skill, be it in human form or demon, I could kill like no other, but I think once you finish this growth, you will perhaps rival me, look at what you did to that Uchiha without chakra or jutsu" **

"He was holding back" Naruto continued to make small cuts in the skin and use his fist to separate the skin "He's already undergone the Growth, no Spartan who hasn't could beat one who has" The blond brushed some hairs from his eyes. He'd removed his headband so his hair hung past his eyes, he wore nothing so as not to get it covered in blood, the first month had made his clothes uncomfortable, so he was debating on whether or not he'd make a deerskin pair of pants. He would have to go another few days on a leaf mattress if he did. "I'll make new pants later, comfort for my bed is more important." Naruto said to himself

**"You're a smart one, being clothed is nothing if you die in the cold at night" **Kyuubi laughed. Naruto then began setting the fur over his mattress, he then began cutting the meat from the carcass, once he finished, he then dug a hole, lined it with the large leaves of the trees in order to keep the water and juices of the organs that would preserve the skin. He then laid the skin in the hole and covered the hole with more leaves. He then began his fire and then placed the sticks he put the meat on in the ground around it.

He exercised while he waited. Afterward he took a bath in the cold lake, used the single towel his mother gave him for that purpose to dry and then went to sleep.

-5 months pass-

Ichigo was in his back yard striking the posts with his sword, practicing his form. He stopped and looked east at the mountain.

"Naruto, when will you be back?" Ichigo asked the air. He didn't know that he would soon have his question answered, today was April 10th, Naruto would soon be coming down the mountain.

Naruto was eating a fish he'd caught, his hair was far longer than before, it grew approximately a centimeter a week during the Growth, now it was past his shoulders, he sat shirtless, wearing only his Musculata and deerskin shorts, watching the sunrise. He finished the fish and stood.

"Well Kyuubi, it's finally time to go back down, I can feel that it's over, I'm going to go back into the world of people." Naruto said to his companion, while he was up on the mountain, he'd learned to release a small nine tailed fox, Naruto's body still contained the power, the seal prevented him from giving him an ounce of it.

**"I'll miss being able to run rampant and eat all the rabbit and deer I want." **Kyuubi muttered, then vanished back into the seal

"When we're in my house, I'll let you run around, no biting the guests and don't defecate on the floor or furniture" Naruto proposed

**"Deal, but you have to feed me" **

"alright" Naruto stood, grabbed his sword and cloak, put his boots and greaves on. He placed the gauntlets on his arms which had become far more muscular, all of him had.

Sasuke stood in the cell, looking out the barred square that faced east.

"you're coming back, be here soon" Sasuke said before starting his exercises.

Tsunade and Sakura were in the Hokage's office

"Shishou, do you think he's on his way back?" the Haruno asked.

"Give him a week or two, he'll be back" Tsunade said "He hasn't seen his family in half a year, he'll want to see them. Then they'll all come back"

"Hmm, yeah, I think so, I'm eager to see how well he's done" Kakashi said.

"Why do you always use the window, I have a door you know" Tsunade expressed her anger by throwing an empty sake bottle at him. Kakashi ducked under it before putting his hands up.

"I just want to see my old student now that he's grown up" He smiled beneath his mask.

-3 days passed-

A small group of people moved through the forest, five dressed in red cloaks and one in black, they moved like phantoms, no sound and no disruption to the foliage around them. They were within the city limits of Konoha, moving in the forest surrounding the Hokage mountain.

They moved to the edge of the cliff, and then the one in the black cloak kept running, jumping from the mountain.

Tsunade was at first startled when the roof caved in, but then it turned to sheer anger, Kakashi remained calm before smirking and whispering to himself.

"I guess we'll give him the ultimate test." Kakashi pulled his small orange book out and flipped it open. The dust cleared to reveal Naruto in his armor and black cloak, long hair coming to his shoulders, and showing muscle impossible to obtain in six months.

"Yo" he the blond grinned, Tsunade looked at him and seethed with anger as she swung a fist at him with all her strength. Everyone gasped in awe as Naruto caught it effortlessly "Now now we mustn't get angry, I just got back, the least you could do was say happy birthday, then punch me" Naruto looked at his hand that was clamped over hers "Though that really doesn't seem very effective, we'll need a new brand of punishment"

"Naruto?" Sakura said, investigating the God of a man that stood in front of her. He turned, looked down and smiled

"Hey, how's it goin' Sakura?" he then compared their height, "I got taller again, awesome"

"So Naruto, now that the new Sannin are in town, what should we do?" Kakashi asked.

"Tsunade, go get Sasuke, tell him to meet me at the training ground in twenty minutes" Naruto then vanished into thin air.

Far off in another land, an old monk sat in his garden meditating, he felt his bones shake, he then stood up and looked south, he muttered to himself.

"A battle between great powers is going to take place soon" He then sat back down and returned to his meditation.

Sasuke was not one to stay still once something exploded, he'd used a Kawarimi no jutsu to break away from jail, switching with the book the guard had dropped when the explosion was heard, startling him. He immediately knocked him out, retrieved his sword and left in the wake of the explosion.

"Sakura, where is he?" Sasuke asked, arriving at the Hokage's office, he was tucking his sword into his belt. He no longer wore the outfit from his days as "Hebi" but rather a black shinobi shozoku, no mask and tabi that came to mid calf.

"He said meet him at the training ground in twenty minutes, but how did you get out?" She asked

"The guard brought a copy of icha icha paradise that wasn't charmed to prevent Kawarimi. He dropped it, so I used that opportunity" Sasuke turned, heading toward Naruto and Sasuke's secret training field in the mountain.

Naruto sat cross legged, he'd picked up a pair of new shorts and a new shirt, he now wore them. He came to a stop growing to six feet and two inches, he was much larger than the five foot three he was before the Growth.

He stood, his spear and armor ready the second he sensed Sasuke.

"Good, now this time don't hold back, I know you were, this time I want everything you have" Naruto took his position behind his shield, he had repainted his shield with the Konoha symbol coming to a stop with the Greek letter Lambda in the middle.

"I'll do that, but you can't expect that I won't kill you, even if you are the supposed true king" Sasuke slowly drew his sword, holding it in reverse grip. Naruto vanished, stopping nearly five feet from Sasuke, he thrust his spear, letting it slide through his grip, he tightened his fingers around the very end of the shaft, he swung it to the left, striking right where Sasuke landed. The Uchiha brought his blade up just barely fast enough, blocking the spear head. The Uzumaki slammed his shield forward, feeling it stop, Sasuke had used his kote as a shield, preventing the large plate of metal from crushing his bones.

Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura had just arrived, seeing Sasuke narrowly block the spear.

"Sensei, why is it those two fight all the time?" Sakura asked

"Because Sakura" Kakashi sighed " Spartan men are strange, fighting is what they were bred for" Sakura felt a chill down her spine, any army fighting Sparta would surely be terrified.

Sasuke slammed the heel of his foot into the center of the shield, leaving a small, almost invisible dent on the shield. Naruto smiled, anyone who could damage the shield was worthy to make him put it down.

"Sasuke, I'm going to speed up a little" Naruto sealed his shield beneath his gauntlet, he then grabbed the spear with both hands.

"Fine by me, I'll do so too" Sasuke threw his sheath down.

The two charged, spear meeting sword, Uchiha meeting Uzumaki, they traded blows and defenses, eventually, Sasuke stepped back, his sword glowed a faint blue, he then blurred in a quick slash that destroyed the Spartan's spear.

Naruto grinned, pulling his Xiphos from his sheath, he stepped so it was held forward, blade flat, pointed toward the raven haired boy.

"Every waking moment of my life, I always measured myself to you and my father, now I'm going to surpass both of you" Naruto's sword began glowing red, his eyes turned from crystal blue and white to black and red, pupil indiscernible from his iris, "This is my doujutsu, called the Arashi no Aka, the red storm" he stepped forward, then vanished, reappearing right behind Sasuke, crouched, holding his sword across his body, he then leapt while spinning, shredding the piece of stone Sasuke had switched with at the last moment.

"Naruto, you may be some kind of king, but I've always been better than you, here's the deal, you win, you can take this country in five years when Tsunade relinquishes her position to you, if I win, I will kill you, and take the position" Sasuke held his sword in the same way Naruto had before.

"I'll only accept it if you swear to not hold back anything, not a single ounce of power" Naruto then pointed his blade Sasuke's way.

"Deal" Sasuke activated his doujutsu, the legendary Uchiha skill the Sharingan. They began to glow with the power they each possessed. Naruto began to pour chakra into his legs. He jumped high into the air, sensing the tremendous power of the Uchiha coming after him, he sheathed his sword, began making hand seals at an insane speed, he then spit a giant flame

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" Sasuke dodged quickly, he then made more hand seals "Katon: Tachi no Kai" He swung his sword as it ignited and sent a blade of flames in the spot where Sasuke had just landed.

"Shit!" Sasuke swung his blade, creating a gust of wind which extinguished the flame. Naruto's assault continued with a barrage of shuriken. He also lunged and brought a kick home with incredible speed and power. Sasuke blocked with his kote, avoiding the injury that would have come, but he was launched off his feet and landed in a heap…eight meters away. Sasuke began to get up, but he then felt cold metal against his throat, a blade.

"Stay down, I've won this one" Naruto said.

"Allright, I concede, you've improved dobe, good job" Sasuke stood up, sheathed his sword. He then loosened his left kote, it was a dented mass of metal. "The man who sold me these said that this metal couldn't be broken, but this is still useless now" Sasuke smirked. Sakura came out from a bush, Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya followed immediately, all smiling.

"Sasuke, you really know how to get beat up Sasuke" Sakura smiled.

"You've gotten strong physically, now I just need to teach you in my _other_ ways" Jiraiya grinned.

"Your father would be proud" Kakashi spoke.

"You'll make a good Hokage, if you can get through the paperwork, boring days and council meetings" Tsunade said.

"I'm gonna go to sleep though, see ya" Naruto waved, then fell over, passed out.

"He used up all his energy" Kakashi laughed, then walked away.


	5. New Accomodations

Glory of The Prince

Naruto Fan Fiction

Standard disclaimer applies, the only thing I own here is my ideas, not Naruto, I don't own historical figures, Sparta or Pankration.

Italics are dreams, thoughts or flashbacks.

Bold is Kyuubi or some other supernatural force speaking

-Chapter 5: New accommodations-

Naruto woke up, he wasn't at his house or the hospital, he looked around, grabbed his sword and stood up and looked around.

"It's okay, we're at the new house, this is out new place" Yukiha said.

"How long have I been out?" Naruto asked.

"About 14 hours, it's morning now" She replied. "Breakfast is on the table, your armor's in the living room, go shower before you put it back on."

"Yes mom" Naruto smiled "It feels great to say that"

The shower felt good, the water was hot and refreshing, unlike the cold lake that he washed his hair in on the mountain. He stepped out, dried, dressed in his shorts, shirt and put socks on, his boots were in the living room as well. He armored up, grabbed his sword, strapped it around his waist, he also grabbed the knife he picked up, it was a single edged, tanto like knife with a hilt like a sword, but it was narrow and straight. It's blade was about 17 centimeters with a thirteen centimeter handle. He had a sheath for it on his belt sideways so he could draw it left handed for an off hand weapon. He threw his cloak around his shoulders and fastened it in the front to his armor.

Naruto stood in the office of the Hokage, awaiting his mission assignment.

"You and Sasuke are going on a search and destroy mission. Some Mercenaries are stationed near the former Akatsuki's base, there's an estimated five hundred of them, the leader is called Shinomori Kohaku, he's a missing ninja from the rain village, we suspect that he had some contact with Orochimaru in the past, so be careful" Tsunade handed them the file

"I remember him, he trained with me, he uses mostly kenjutsu based Ninjutsu, Suiton and Raiton are his favorite styles. I can take care of him" Sasuke looked up. Naruto appeared to be in thought before he spoke up.

"So why send both of us? You heard Sasuke, Why send me on this too?" Tsunade looked at him, then at Sasuke.

"Because you two are the strongest in the village, your power probably rivals that of mine or Jiraiya's, So together, you two will become a feared power to those who are against us"

"So you just want to restore the power to Konoha, and to do it, you're using us to demolish a mercenary group." Naruto replied, Tsunade nodded

"Get your supplies, you leave in twenty four hours"

Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of Musashi's shop

"This is a weapon shop, not armor, why are we here?" Sasuke asked

"Because Musashi made me this armor, and I need a new spear, since you broke mine, plus you need new kote, he'll make it. Plus I want a bow" Naruto grinned and stepped inside. Musashi looked up and smiled.

"Naruto, I see you brought some company! What can I do for ya?"

"He needs a new kote to match this one, I broke his other one, I need you to repair my spear, and do you have any bows? Also, we leave for a mission tomorrow, so can you get it all whipped up by then?" Musashi scratched his head, he thought about it, then chuckled.

"Well, I'll fix your shield and give him some new kote, but I want you two to help me, I'll teach you the trade, make you apprentices and then you can make your own stuff and maybe even some for me if you get good enough" Musashi smiled "Course You'll only be workin' bellows and stuff, but it'll still speed up my work, come on back" Musashi led them into the smithery.

Sasuke and Naruto spent the next eight hours pumping bellows so Musashi could work the metal, he explained as they went the processes of metal working. They left with sore arms and hungry stomachs, Naruto of course suggested the one thing he hadn't had in a while.

"Hey Sasuke, let's go and get some ramen, I haven't had it in a long time" Sasuke stopped, and looked at him, thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm, neither have I, let's go get some" Sasuke responded.

At the ramen bar, Naruto and Sasuke sat, each eating their respective bowls in silence other than the chatter of street life in Konoha, Naruto broke the silence with his curiosity.

"Sasuke, why did you return to Konoha rather than continuing to wander? I thought you hated this place" Sasuke upon hearing this set his chopsticks across the ceramic bowl, sighed and began his sentence.

"I never hated this place, anyone here or anything other than my brother and Orochimaru, I acted that way to mask my real feelings, like how you used to be an idiot to hide the hurt and hollowness, I feigned hate to mask my real love, every time I tried to kill you Naruto, I did it because my brother said it was the only way to get Mangekyou, but I killed him without it. Once I learned who you really were, I realized that he wanted you dead because he, and the Akatsuki were afraid of you, the descendant of both Leonidas and Namikaze Minato, possibly the most powerful shinobi ever to walk the face of the planet. Think Naruto, if every shinobi adapted the skills of the Spartans who as individual people were stealthy and quiet but as a group they killed even more efficiently, they'd be that more formidable. When you're named Hokage, you should change the curriculum of the academy so that it teaches these skills. You have potential to do great things, you've shown some but there's still room for growth" Sasuke smiled, not a smirk, but a smile.

"I think I will, make the system like the Agoge that they used, but not exactly, they'll be trained from five to thirteen, just as intensely and longer into the day than our academy goes, not until five, but maybe seven or eight. I always thought you were better because of genes, but the funny thing is that I had the better genes. You were better because I didn't train enough, and I had no resources"

"You were bad earlier, but we evened out, and now you're probably better in a normal fight, guerilla combat though, I may have one up on you"

"That's always been your specialty, though I can create an entire army and keep them going for hours and hours, so I have that on you, well let's get to bed, we have to stop by Musashi's tomorrow to get our gear, I'll see ya then" Naruto dropped some coins and then got up and left.

The next morning, the two met at the shop, Naruto fully adorned in his gear. Sasuke wore a black cloak similar to his old one, but it clasped in front to some leather armor he wore by buttons on his shoulders, they walked to Musashi's shop, as they entered they saw him with new armor, two sets, one black, another a dark shining gray, There was a sword in a bag, a bow, two spears, and two shining Hoplons. They looked over it all in amazement.

"Hey old man, what's all this?" Naruto asked

"Well, I made some armor for Sasuke, I made you a new sword, one more fitting for your line of work, your bow, your spear and I made a spear and shield for Sasuke. He already has seals on his person, so he can just put those seals on the weaponry" Musashi grinned. "Free of charge"

"Are you serious? This must be ten thousand Ryou at least, maybe more!" Naruto shouted

"Well, you guys are my new apprentices, so I need to give you some benefit. Besides, I know of your lineage, I know it all, a king needs his armor, and the kings best friend can't afford to die either. So here you go" Musashi moved from the armor and weaponry. Naruto surveyed his new blade, it was a Chokuto, it had a scarlet handle wrap and a brass colored hilt like a katana, his new armor was a chest piece, it was almost like looking at dark silver, it was smooth, but Naruto knew that it would mold to his body when he out it on, there were new greaves, gauntlets and a new helmet. It's plume was of red hair again, but there was a difference in the front, it bore the Konoha symbol inside the Greek letter Lambda. The shield was also dark metal like the armor, it bore the same symbol.

Sasuke's armor was like smooth obsidian, it was like Naruto's but it had shoulder pieces that were on rivets and were brass in color, they moved well when Sasuke tested them, there was a slot where a sheath could be connected on the back.

"I made new fittings for your Kusanagi if you want them, they'll fit in there perfectly" Musashi stated, bringing out a box and opening it. It was the same as Naruto's sword but in black and gold.

"Sure, I'll fit it in a moment, after I put this on" Sasuke smirked. "You're well connected Naruto" He removed his cloak, leather armor and shirt, he put on the Musculata and gauntlets, he then put on the greaves. He had no helmet, but wore a hitai ate. He pulled his Kusanagi out and took the awl and hammer used to remove sword pins, he then began fitting his blade with a new handle, hilt and then clipped the sheath to his armor, and slid his Chokuto into it.

Naruto also dawned his armor, his helmet vanished beneath the seal, his shield and spear also did, he clipped his cloak to the buttons before turning.

"Thank you Musashi, I'll remember this when I'm Hokage" Naruto smiled and set off.

Sasuke and Naruto spent the first day running full speed toward  
The base of their once most formidable enemy. They set up camp several miles from the actual base to be safe. They then tapped their supplies which were fish that had been caught that day while they passed a river. They ate and then took their shifts while the other slept. The next morning they continued toward the base, the two came upon a huge encampment, one about the size of a small village, perhaps larger. They stayed on the edge, planning to take out all the patrols and sentries. As one came by, Naruto drew his killing knife and jumped, striking his target in the back, then slicing his carotid artery. He then pulled the body with him into the bush, watching the blood soaking into the grass. Sasuke had already moved toward the next.

"Wait, let me do something" Naruto said, he activated his Doujutsu, the Arashi no Aka, it gave him the ability to see where his opponent was, through anything, a full three hundred and sixty degrees of view. Naruto pulled his bow from his shoulder, and notched an arrow, he pulled back on the string, aimed carefully and let it fly, it stuck the patrol square in the throat. "Two down" Naruto turned and fired another, killing another man.

By this time, the patrols were alerted, one began to shout.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" he was then struck in the temple with an arrow. Five more fell before their position was, they then moved from the bushes, spears and shields out. Naruto made one hundred Bunshin and they set about killing the entire group while Sasuke located Kohaku.

"So Sasuke, I see you've rejoined that pathetic excuse for a village, are you here to attempt to kill me?" Shinomori walked from a tent, wearing full Samurai armor, a katana and tanto tucked in the left side of his belt. He was a tall man, with ebony hair, golden eyes and a large scar across his forehead.

"I have returned to Konoha, the king lies there. He's the man that is probably killing your men right now. You may be of Spartan blood, but not full blood, you never experienced the Growth. I'll kill you" Sasuke sealed his spear and shield, drew his blade from the sheath across his armor, and pointed it at Kohaku, flat side up. Shinomori Kohaku slid his left foot back, placing his left hand on the sheath of the katana, his right floated just above the handle.

"I'll never die" Kohaku dashed with blinding speed, drawing his blade in an arc that would bring about death to anyone who felt it. Sasuke deflected it with his gauntlet, lashing out with his left fist. It struck Kohaku's armor and shattered it like brittle glass. He reeled back, and then swung his katana, which was blocked by Sasuke's Chokuto. He drew his tanto and thrust forward, Sasuke caught the hand by the wrist and disarmed him, he picked up the tanto.

"You have no chance" Sasuke spat. His blade ignited in bright flames, he raised the blade, then brought it down, splitting Kohaku from shoulder to thigh. He decapitated the corpse and tied the head in a bag, to get a payment by the rain country of ninety thousand ryou. He turned and set about killing men using his sword and the tanto he'd liberated from Kohaku.


	6. Growing Closer

Glory of The Prince

Naruto Fan Fiction

Standard disclaimer applies, the only thing I own here is my ideas, not Naruto, I don't own historical figures, any 300 references I make, Sparta or Pankration, though my arsenal has been growing.

Italics are dreams, thoughts or flashbacks.

Bold is Kyuubi or some other supernatural force speaking

Chapter 6: Growing closer

Naruto and Sasuke had finished the entire group, not leaving a single man alive. They sat in the middle of the camp, resting.

"We'll need to get back to the village soon. Should we leave in the morning?" Naruto asked.

"No, let's get out of here now, we'll torch it now and go" Sasuke responded. They walked to the edge, and both began making hand signs before in unison shouting.

"Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu!" and letting free a stream of fire that turned into a giant fireball. The camp was set ablaze in a matter of moments.

They ran through the night and reached the city by morning. They went into the Hokage tower to give their report.

"Alright, get some sleep, you guys clearly need it, your next mission is going to be in two weeks" Tsunade stated, she handed them their money, Sasuke was about to leave before he remembered something.

"I request one weeks leave to Rain country to get my bounty for Kohaku's head."

"Go ahead, but get some sleep first" Tsunade replied.

Naruto was already down the road, heading home, when Sakura approached him.

"Naruto, I was wondering something"

"What is it?"

"Could you teach me how to fight with a sword?"

"Sure, come to my house in the morning, I'll teach you then"

"Okay, thanks, I'll see you then" With that she ran off.

Naruto continued home, he walked inside, greeted his mother and began removing his armor.

"I see Musashi made you new armor" Yukiha smiled.

"Yeah, It feels a little heavier, but it does stop blades and spears" Naruto sighed

"I've got even more to add to my schedule, Sakura wants me to teach her how to use a sword. Before she never wanted to do anything, but now she wants me to teach her. Women are strange mom."

"She probably has a crush on you son, isn't she the one who always treated you badly? She probably feels shy asking you for anything"

"Hey Niisan since you've got new armor, can I have the old set?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure" Naruto turned and removed his shirt, throwing it in the basket. "I'm not using it anymore, though I'm keeping my old swords, I may start a collection" Naruto walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He removed his boots, socks and shorts. He stared in the mirror, contemplating.

"Sakura… wanting you? No way, you're just Naruto"

**"She does at least physically kid, I could sense it, I don't know about emotions, but she thinks you're hot" **Kyuubi said from within Naruto.

"No way, well, I guess since I started the training, I have developed, I've lost some of the fat that hung around my cheeks, I'm taller, more muscular, and I must say I look good with long hair, but still. This is Sakura, she's always had a thing for Sasuke"

**"I'm telling you boy, she wants you, show her your feelings, but be more subtle, with those human women, you have to be very subtle"**

"You think so? Well, I'll work on that then" Naruto smiled, then climbed in the shower.

Sakura lay, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Naruto, where did the old you go, it seemed that just a while ago you were the old you, now you're totally different, like someone put a totally different person there. You're not the same short, scrawny idiot, now you're tall, have the body of a God, and something about you is so intriguing. I have to learn more"

Naruto stepped from the shower. Feeling the ghost of a sneeze, he put his boxers on and walked across the hall to his bedroom and threw his shorts in the basket, he set his sword, knives and bow and quiver on his weapon shelf where he formerly kept his kunai, and shuriken.

"I've changed quite a lot haven't I Kyuubi?

**"You have indeed, even your mindscape is better, it looks like an old palace, many marble columns and doors instead of pipes and cages, the only cage left is the one I'm in"**

"Well, you did kill my father, so I'm gonna let you stay there, but I'll let you talk. Maybe I can talk to Jiraiya about letting you have physical freedom as a small fox but no access to your chakra, that would probably help you out some"

**"I'd be damn glad to see the outside world, this cage has grown rather old after 18 years"** Kyuubi huffed. Naruto chuckled

"The price of killing a Hokage" Naruto climbed into his bed. "So comfortable, well, g'night mutt" Naruto laughed with the demon who more chuckled.

_-Dream-_

_"Naruto, you've got to call on the Spartans, bring them into your village, a battle approaches, call on the sand, it will help you" _

_"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Naruto shouted, drawing his blade._

_"My name is Ares, I am the Greek God of war, What I want you to do is request your Hokage to find the man named Steelios, he could be found in the Rock country, Tell him of your lineage, ask him to come back, to move into the village with the remaining Spartans and then bring him to Tsunade"_

_"How do you know her?" _

_"Boy, I am a God, I have watched your people because it promised bloodshed. The Kyuubi that is now inside you once pulled my chariot. Since he escaped I've watched you, I know all that is your life, do this and you will lead the final Spartans and your shinobi in a battle of colossal proportions. Bring the pink haired one, but not your sword, spear or shield, Only your knives and bow, you will get new weapons superior to yours at the end of your journey, I will see to it that Hephaistos personally makes you these things. He makes armor that has only ever been pierced by Achilles himself." Ares smiled, holding out his hand_

_"How do I know that any of this is true?" Naruto asked._

_"Ask your Jiraiya, he knew Steelios" _

_"I will, if what you say is true then I will do this, if not, then I will not" _

_"So be it" Ares pulled his hand back_

_-Dream end-_

Naruto awoke to a knock at his door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Naruto asked

"It's me, Sakura" she replied, Naruto jumped up, put on some boxers and some black pants.

"You can come in now" Naruto then grabbed a tank top and put it on.

"So will we train today?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"I have to talk to Hokage first, Ares the God of War came to me in a dream and told me to go find someone, his name is Steelios, if I get permission, then we will find him then train, if not then we'll train" Naruto grabbed his weapons, putting them in their respective places.

"We?" Sakura asked "As in the two of us?"

"Yup, if we get the approval then we'll be heading out to Rock country to get this guy" Naruto fastened his knives in place and then stepped towards her "You'll learn that there's more than swords and Ninjutsu, I use knives, bows, spears and pankration, all things that aren't swords. Swords aren't the only kind of power, nor is Ninjutsu and neither is taijutsu. You have to combine these things" Naruto then walked through the door.

"You think that this guy is out there? You really think that adding the Spartans to the roster would strengthen us that much?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, you've seen what six months of their training did to me, now imagine a whole army of people stronger than me on our side"

"Alright, but they have to worry about their own board, Steelios can talk to me about it later"

"Hold on, did you say Steelios?" Jiraiya asked

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto responded

"You're gonna wanna make sure you're ready to wrestle, he was also called 'Iron Arms' because he was such a great wrestler" Jiraiya laughed, rotating his shoulder, as if in remembrance

"I'll make sure that I am" Naruto chuckled, laughing at the thought of Jiraiya wrestling.

They left shortly thereafter, heading towards Rock Country.

Several hours of movement left Sakura exhausted, she could keep most paces no problem, but Naruto's was insane! He ran faster than most people could yes, but even those who had been known for speed couldn't hold a candle to him.

"Naruto, I'm tired, let's stop" Sakura said.

"Alright, set up camp, I'll hunt" Naruto unslung his bow, then disappeared into the woods. Many hours later, he returned with several rather large rabbits all impaled on one arrow.

"It's rabbit tonight. You've gotten the camp set up I see." Naruto smiled. "I have no skewers for these, so we'll just use the arrows, I have some tagged anyway" Tagged was his way of saying sealed, he had many slang words that only she understood.

"Alright, do you want me to prepare them while you set up your stuff?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, I've got my camp, plus you've prepared meals for me, so I'm returning the favor" the Spartan held up his cloak, he pulled a few arrows from his quiver and then impaled the rabbits on them. He placed them around the fire, there were four in all, two for emergency. He prepared them in silence. Sakura found this silence unbearable. So she spoke up.

"Naruto, why didn't you kill Sasuke when you pierced him with your spear, or when you guys fought later on? He tried to kill you." Sakura inquired. Naruto's gaze became distant, he looked sad for a moment.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began "Sasuke and I, we were always like rivals, but we were the same because we both knew the pain of loneliness. My mom thought I was dead until six months ago, he saw his slaughtered. I do fear he may go after Yukiha though, if he snaps again. Then I will truly kill him. I can't lose what I've finally seen, and what I've tried so hard to grasp with my hands" Naruto sat with his arm propped on his knee, he looked up at Sakura.

"So you didn't kill him because he knows the same pain as you? Is that it?"

"Yes, people look up at the statues of the Hokage and see heroes, but when I'm Hokage, I don't want my face on the wall. That is, carved on the wall, I want a statue, of me watching over even them, But it will also have the names of You, Kakashi and Sasuke carved in it. To show that you helped me achieve what I will one day achieve." Naruto grinned "Enough talk, the rabbit is finished, let's eat" They ate their food, talking of the normal things, until one topic came up.

"Naruto, I remember you always used to try to flirt with me when we were younger, but I always shunned you regardless of how many times you saved me and helped me out. I want to apologize and thank you for that" Pink played across her cheek, it slowly arose like the sunrise Naruto had watched many times. Sakura leaned over, and placed a single kiss on Naruto's lips, she then returned to her meal, embarrassed at her action.

"Sakura, thank you, you've helped me through just by being there, You've helped more than you think." Naruto made no bold move like hers, instead he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

_I can't believe I'm experiencing this_ Sakura thought.

**"Subtle Boy, that's what I mean, you do things like that and you have her totally." The Nine tails uttered from his mental cage**.

_I've finally made some sort of progress with her _Naruto thought to himself.

"Sakura, I'll take the first watch, you can sleep first." Naruto whispered. He heard and felt no response from her, upon looking down, he noticed she had fallen asleep. He reached up and unclasped his cloak and wrapped it around her and laid her down, using her sleeping bag as a pillow.

"I guess it's another long night huh Kyuubi?" Naruto said

**"Yeah, it's going to be, your body needs sleep, you sleep, I'll wake you if anyone comes within a hundred meter radius of you" Kyuubi said.**

"Alright, make sure you don't clock out though" Naruto said before laying down and covering himself with the cloak he now shared with Sakura.

**-Chapter End- **

_Alright, well, I haven't really been giving author's notes because I don't really have much to say, though it's going to be a while before I get the next chapter, there's going to be several fights in it so it's going to be a longer one, send any complaints, reviews or ideas my way, I'll look into them and consider anything that I hear._

Nameless


	7. Steelios and the Pankration Tournament

Glory of The Prince

Naruto Fan Fiction

Standard disclaimer applies, the only thing I own here is my ideas, not Naruto, I don't own historical figures, Sparta or Pankration. I also don't own any references to 300 the movie/Graphic Novel

Italics are dreams, thoughts or flashbacks.

Bold is Kyuubi or some other supernatural force speaking

Chapter Seven: Steelios and The Pankration Tournament

Sakura woke up feeling a weight across her chest, she looked up to see blond hair and a black cloak, She then saw a black tank top that belonged to Naruto's well muscled chest. She then remembered the events of the night before.

"I must have fallen asleep in his arms last night" She whispered

"You did, are you aware that you talk in your sleep" Naruto smiled.

"Good Morning to you too" She then stood up and looked around, "Who was watching the camp?"

"Kyuubi was, he's sleeping now, but he is useful" Naruto said, putting his sword across his waist, then putting his armor over his chest. Then his gauntlets and Greaves.

"Who? Kyuubi?"

"I guess I never told you, my father never really killed the fox, he sealed him in me, during my Growth, we became closer, did you know Ares had his chariot pulled by Kyuubi?" Naruto saw Sakura's face change from shock to horror

"You mean the nine tailed fox is inside you?"

"Yup. He's calmed down quite a bit, prison does that to you, I'd still never let him out with his power, but we're going to learn to release him like a normal house fox" Naruto fastened his cloak to his armor.

"A normal house fox? You're talking about turning Kyuubi, the king of demons…"

"No, he's just a powerful one, Hades is the king of demon, Cerberus could beat Kyuubi in a fight, you're lucky he didn't attack, we couldn't have sealed him then" Naruto doused the fire "Let's go, we'll be late if we don't leave soon"

They ran for eight hours when Naruto stopped about a mile from a town. He held out an arm.

" Steelios supposedly resides in this town, Rock country holds a pankration tournament yearly, it's surprisingly popular here." Naruto smiled

"How do you propose we find him?" Sakura asked

"Simple, I'm going to win the tournament, it starts today" Naruto smiled "That's why I didn't want to be late"

They found a large coliseum in the center of the town, Naruto saw a sign that said "Tournament Entry, 10,000 Ryou" The Spartan walked up to the desk and slapped two bills down.

"Name please" The clerk asked

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Okay, go that way, you're fighting Aryos Rakumon, your fight's up in three rounds, please sit with the other combatants until then, your lady friend will have to sit in the stands with other viewers"

Three rounds passed quickly, the first going to a man called Paris Alexandros, the second going to Maeda Ichiro, a fighter Naruto recognized from his travels with Jiraiya.

Naruto stepped up into the arena after removing his armor and boots, he faces a huge man that was Aryos, he easily cleared two and a half meters, he was built like a tank and wore huge studded leather cestus.

"No Ninjutsu, this is a purely Pankration fight, please no tricks" The man then stepped far from that spot.

"So you're a little ninja coward then?" Aryos laughed

"You've never seen real ninja have you, I'm descended from King Leonidas himself, Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, my father was also from his line as well" Naruto put up his hands "You're about to see that Spartan blood and training will be the future of them all, they are and will be unstoppable" Naruto begun the fight with a bone crushing fist straight forward. Aryos threw the blow aside and brought his own massive hand in, Naruto blocked with his hand open, he then went under the arm and used a shoulder throw to fling his opponent to the ground, He then caught Aryos' heel, he dropped onto his back and began applying the Achilles Leg Lock, ready to destroy the tendon.

"Surrender! I'll kill you if you don't!" Naruto shouted.

"Never! A true descendent of Greece would never think such things" Aryos yelled, he then shrieked in pain as his tendons, sinews and bones snapped, The Spartan rose, grabbed Aryos by his shaven head, gripping it in both hands he slammed it into the hard packed dirt. He pulled it back and snaked an arm around his throat, he flexed his muscles tight against the soft windpipe.

"You think that will do anything" Aryos laughed as he rolled on his shoulder and slammed his weight over Naruto, this stunned him, Aryos slammed his fists and elbows down pummeling Naruto, who finally caught a fist, he slammed a knee into the stomach of his enemy, he then pushed with his foot and threw Aryos off him.

Naruto stood covered in dirt, sweat and blood, putting his fists up once more, Aryos struggled to get up.

"Get up! No Greek would ever let pain disable him, stand or die!" Naruto shouted. Aryos just barely got to his feet to be knocked down by the brutal shield breaking kick Gastrizien, ribs cracked, Naruto walked up to his opponent looked down "Pathetic, surely such a weak man could never come from Greece" Naruto lifted his heel high in the air and brought it down to smash Aryos' throat and neck.

"Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!" The crowd burst into a mix of cheers and boos, Naruto threw his fists up and yelled in victory.

"You will move on to fight the winner of the round between Steelios and his opponent Raminakos Manitiadies" The announcer yelled into the microphone.

Steelios walked past Naruto, stopping, he turned

"You boy, we're going to fight, even though this is the champion of another town, here I am the champion and we are the strongest, so I will fight you" Steelios smiled, Naruto grinned in anticipation. He walked to the bench again and sat getting mixed looks from everyone who had yet to fight.

Steelios and Raminakos stood about even at just over two meters tall, they were built about the same, but Steelios carried an air of confidence and pride and he wore long hair where Raminakos wore shaven hair. They also wore different colors, Steelios, proud of his Spartan heritage, he wore scarlet red shorts and he also wore gloves, Raminakos wore black pants and no gloves.

"Nothing personal, but you're going to lose here, I have to fight that boy" Steelios put up his gloved balls of iron, Raminakos also raised his fists

"I'm going to fight him, someone like him never comes along anymore" Raminakos dashed in and jumped high, bringing in a devastating fist, which despite it's power hit nothing Steelios then gripped the throat of the man in his arm.

"You can't even avoid me, you're not going to win here" Steelios dropped on his back and wrapped his legs around the stomach of Raminakos and began prying him in half as well as choking with his strong arms. Raminakos felt his air escape him fast and his stomach being smashed with the vice grip. He used his hand and repeatedly tapped against the ground, the announcer pried the two apart, Steelios stood up, shouting. "You are a coward! You can't even take your death like a man! You will never survive against another man who I wish to fight, I know he is strong, only a true Spartan would wear long hair and look there he has Lambda tattooed on his back, no man would wear Lambda without fear of death from a Spartan." Steelios turned and walked toward the bench "You must be a Spartan"

"I am descended from Leonidas himself, full blood Spartan"

"Who's son are you boy?"

"Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina" Naruto looked at him, easily 20 centimeters taller than him " I am Uzumaki Naruto, the new king to be, And I want you and the Spartans to come to Konoha, Tsunade will provide the land for you to create your lodging but you will have to build it yourself, Come back and talk to her with us"

"If you are the king, then you will beat me, if not, then I will kill you and my army will come and destroy your city" Steelios wore a grim face.

"Then I will beat you, and I will prove to you who I am"

The next six battles played out in this way, Taide Aryu won his against Furigata Amichi. Toderi Surikino lost his to the stronger Oritiades Stolemnos.

Yurimi Asano won his against Philides Manphoros and Philides' brother Bartellus won his battle against his opponent Trosaios Rutari, the next two ended in deaths and injury that took both combatants from both fights out of the tournament.

The first 2nd round fight went to Alexandros Paris who now walked with a slight limp because of a leg kick.

"Well Steelios, it seems we have a fight, let's go" Naruto stood and walked out to the field.

"Spartan, you will have the hardest uphill battle ever in front of you, I am the running champion for ten years in this city" Steelios removed his gloves "I never once had to fight with my full power, but I won't do that here, that will get me killed" Steelios dashed at Naruto, lashing out with a kick, which Naruto returned with an acrobatic tornado kick He dropped the shin of his left leg onto Steelios' collarbone which brought him to one knee, Naruto seized this opportunity and smashed a fist into his chest, he then brought an elbow across Steelios' head, the Spartan commander then threw his hard fist into the hard stomach of the younger Spartan. This power knocked the wind out of the young Uzumaki, he never faltered though, he slammed his elbow down, then wrapped his arm around the neck of the commander and pulled him into a guillotine choke.

"Steelios, I never wanted to grapple, Jiraiya told me of you, but this will be the only way to get you down" He bucked back and began crushing the larger man's windpipe, he also caught Steelios' left arm so as not to take any painful blows in the chest. He felt Steelios stand so he applied more pressure and brought him back to his knees, in one great movement he wrenched his arm free and slammed it into the chest of Naruto, he then went limp…unconscious. Naruto also appeared to be, just as the announcer was about to call a tie, Naruto shifted and stood, Steelios stirred, Naruto brought one final fist down and then fell to his knees, out of strength, each blow he took and dealt was stronger than all other blows he'd ever felt or dealt, stronger than even Maito Gai's strongest blows.

"Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!" The announcer yelled, the crowd exploded with cheers, Chanting Naruto's name, Naruto felt the feeling of being a champion, he'd defeated a ten year champion, the strongest.

Taide Aryu defeated his opponent Oritiades Stolemnos. Yurimi Asano lost to Bartellus Manphoros, there were two fights for round three, they were to go like this.

Alexandros Paris versus Uzumaki Naruto

Taide Aryu versus Bartellus Manphoros

-Chapter 7 end-

_**Author's Note**_

_**A Tornado kick is a TaeKwonDo Kick which is done by pivoting on the front foot, bringing the rear foot up quickly while spinning and then quickly whipping the front foot all the way around, when done properly it can be done at a downward angle though it is usually a straight across kick.**_


	8. Training

Glory of The Prince

Naruto Fan Fiction

Standard disclaimer applies, the only thing I own here is my ideas, not Naruto, I don't own historical figures, Sparta or Pankration. I also don't own any references to 300 the movie/Graphic Novel

Italics are dreams, thoughts or flashbacks.

Bold is Kyuubi or some other supernatural force speaking

Chapter Eight: Training

There were still two fights left, but they were to be fought twelve days from now, six days after the original tournament. Naruto was psyched to say the least, his schedule would show this. Currently at six a.m. he'd been up for two hours and he'd been training, he would get up at four then train until eight when Steelios woke up. They would spar until nine, make breakfast for the two of them, Steelios' wife Helen, their son and Sakura. They made a lot of food for five people. Naruto and Steelios often competed in eating, they then trained from ten thirty to noon when they were served lunch by Helen and Sakura. Naruto would then run circles around the Coliseum from one to five, he'd then rest from five to six and eat dinner then. Afterwards he'd shower, then sleep from seven to four.

A few hours later, Helen, Sakura and Steelios' son who was called Aeneas, stood watching Naruto and Steelios spar, they traded blows, both clearly holding back strength favoring speed Helen then asked something.

"Does Naruto always train this vigorously?"

"Yes, when he's really trying to get strong sometimes he doesn't even sleep, he trains straight through the days, he once went seven days without sleep just to train, I doubt he slept very much when he went through the Growth. He's going to train himself into the ground"

"Steelios was much like that, you see, when we were young he was small and the weakest in his class, he would stay up for days, sometimes weeks on end to train. And it paid off, now he leads his own army"

"I never used to believe he could make Hokage, but now, it's different. I think he will… No, I know he will"

"You have much faith in him"

"I do"

"Why?"

"Because, He always had faith in me"

"There's more, I can tell it"

"What do you mean" Sakura arched her eyebrows

"You love him, I can see it"

"I don't love him, I do like him, but…" Sakura began thinking

"I can see it, I looked at Steelios with those same eyes" Helen pushed her blond hair away from her face and smiled in remembrance.

"Alright boy, that's enough for today. It's been too long since I've trained this hard for this many days in a row, I'm simply too old for it now, train with yourself" Steelios went and sat with the other spectators, he turned to see Naruto had made a shadow clone and was literally training with himself "Well, that's not what I meant, but it will work"

"He does that a lot, Kage Bunshin was his specialty" Sakura said, she then spoke up "Naruto, you owe me some training"

"What? Oh yeah, I totally forgot, Steelios, can you bring me two swords?"

"Sure, promised your woman you'd teach her the sword?" Steelios smiled

"She's not my woman, we're friends"

"Keep telling yourself that Naruto" Steelios smiled and went to retrieve swords. He returned with two blades. Each boasted a 60 cm blade and a 15 cm handle, They were similar to a normal Xiphos, but they curved out and then pointed in one smooth shape. They had leather sheaths and leather straps. "These are the swords my army uses, we value them for their cutting and stabbing capabilities, they aren't the traditional Xiphos used by the Spartans of old but they are equally functional. You will use this when you lead it" He handed one to each of them.

"This is an interesting style, I should have old Musashi make me one, he's the best blacksmith in our town, he made all my armor, my arms, and everything" He held it up, he then went to the cutting post and sliced the 20 cm wooden pole clean through in one slice. "That's your first task, in one cut, slice, not smash this pole"

"I can do that no problem" she stepped to the pole and swung straight across and lodged the edge only a few millimeters into the pole.

"Seems you need some schooling on blade work, never cut straight across on a person unless you mean to decapitate or disembowel him. When you want to do that, you will hold the blade like this" He demonstrated a very shallow but very lethal slice by holding his blade flat. "No, when you wish to decapitate someone you cut like you did, but when you wish to remove an arm or cut them in two, you cut at an angle like this" He swung at an angle slowly to show her the form, he then stepped back and let her try, she didn't make it all the way through, but it got much farther, about halfway through.

"Good, now once you can slice all the way through, I'll show you a method for splitting the helmet" Naruto smiled.

"You must enjoy feeling superior"

"Not particularly, but it is something new"

"Well enjoy it while you can, I'll surpass you again"

"Let me know when you're finished, I'll be in the other training room hitting the bags"

"Okay"

" And hey, Sakura, good luck" He saw Sakura blush and laughed.

Naruto was hitting the heavy sand filled leather bag, battering it with heavy strikes and thinking, Steelios had said some intriguing things

_What do I really feel for Sakura, I mean I know I had a crush on her when I was a gennin, but now my dream is within my grasp, I'm different._

**You do feel strongly for her boy, it shows here in your thoughts.**

**Let me tell you something, when a man is presented with something that holds no meaning to him, he thinks nothing of it, but when he is presented with the idea of something he may feel deeply for, then he will think constantly about it until it drives him insane or he pursues it. **

_How is it you know so much about something you aren't?_

**When you are immortal, you tend to think and understand many things. Pursue her or you'll lose her.**

_I will then, I'll go after Sakura._

"Naruto, your woman has split the post she's making good progress"

"Okay. I'll be there in a moment"

"So she is your woman?"

"No, not yet anyway"

"Ahaha, I see, well, no one has sex in my house other than me"

"Why is it that every single person I train with is either perverted, psychotic or both?" Naruto walked into the main training room to see a very marred post that was missing the upper half.

"I see you've done it well, now you have to learn to fight, Steelios, do you have any wooden swords?"

"I do, I assume you want me to grab them?"

"Yes please, as you do know where they are"

"One second" Steelios returned with two wooden swords similar to the ones they used before. Naruto took up one and faced Sakura who had the other. He stood with his left arm forward as if he was standing behind a shield. Sakura took a similar stance. Naruto began with simple sword work, downward and sideways attacks, a thrust here and there, but overall Sakura did nothing but defend.

"Stop stop, your goal is to attack the other person, I'm slowing down to give you a chance to parry, swing at me and I'll show you"

Sakura swung her sword without hesitation, Naruto batted the sword aside and held his fake blade close to her neck. "Good, you showed no hesitation. Again!" Naruto stepped back, parrying a thrust. He smiled malevolently, and as she swung, he dropped under the weapon. He came up behind her arm, placing his forearm across her chest, he put his ankle behind hers and brought her to the ground, eliciting a yelp of surprise from her.

"That was a cheap shot"

"That's combat, opportunity and skill"

"It was still cheap" she sat up, he offered his hand, she smiled this time and pulled him down. He landed next to her, he laughed

"That was cheap, it wasn't combat or anything, just plain cheap"

"Then we're even"

"Let's get back to training. Steelios is probably already filling that old head with perverted thoughts" Naruto stood and brought her up with him.

"Naruto, you have a guest, he says he's from Konoha, he offered no name" Helen said.

"Okay, I'll be there" Naruto said, beginning to walk towards the gates of the home. He saw an ANBU Black Operations shinobi. "May I ask what you're doing here? Last I checked Tsunade knew what I was here for"

"Naruto, Tsunade urges you to come quickly, we've been attacked, some unknown army caught us totally unprepared and slaughtered almost all of our ninja. We're at war with them now, we need the Spartans to come from behind, and attack the enemy's camp"

" No, we're not going to fight like cowards, find a way to leak false information that there's a force of your special ops men coming from behind, they'll focus their forces that way and then we'll take them from their and you can handle the rest" Steelios said "But I will not lead my army into combat"

"What?"

"You will Naruto, you're destined to be the king, so you will lead your soldiers" Steelios announced

"I'll do it, we'll leave in tomorrow at daybreak, rouse the men, and ANBU, make sure Tsunade knows of this" Naruto turned to the ninja

"Yes sir" The ANBU disappeared quickly

"Steelios, let the men know of this, and I'll need a shield and spear." Naruto told his friend.

"Yes sir"

"How is it you lead so well at the mere mention of war?" Sakura asked

" It's in my blood"

"I have a feeling this one will change the course of Konoha for good" Naruto remembered the god Ares' words.


	9. The Army That came from the Dawn

Glory of The Prince

Naruto Fan Fiction

Standard disclaimer applies, the only thing I own here is my ideas, not Naruto, I don't own historical figures, Sparta, 300, Pankration, Julius Caesar or references to any thing I just stated.

Italics are dreams, thoughts or flashbacks.

Bold is Kyuubi or some other supernatural force speaking

Chapter Nine: The Army that came from the dawn

Naruto woke up early to a knock on his door, it was Steelios coming to awake him.

"My king, I come to tell you that your army is ready to march, it is dawn, please be ready soon"

"Yes Steelios, thank you, I'll be ready soon, leave me, I have some thinking to do" Naruto turned, unknown to Steelios, Sakura had snuck into his bedroom last night.

-_Flashback: Late in the previous night-_

_There was a short knock at the door_

_"Yes?" Naruto answered_

_"Naruto, I just had a rather strange dream, will you listen, I want to tell someone"_

_"Sure, dreams often mean something important, so what was it?"_

_"I saw a statue, that looked like you dressed in your armor, but there were hundreds of spouts coming from you and they all poured blood, then at the base there was a plaque that said "Uzumaki Naruto, the king who was king for one battle"_

_"I must say Sakura, you have some strange dreams, have you ever thought of seeing someone who can interpret them?" Naruto joked_

_"I'm serious Naruto, I'm worried that you may die in this battle, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you did"_

_"You have to realize Sakura, that while I may be insanely strong, the Spartans I'm leading have been training like this for their entire lives, plus I have my Kage Bunshin, I'll tell the men to let the first few lines be made up of me, then as they are broken down, the Spartans will recover the lines, a Phalanx is an incredibly unorthodox formation for shinobi or otherwise, plus Tsunade called us, so we're surely going to have Suna and other allies we have, plus we'll be arriving at dawn, from the east, the sun will be behind us, so they won't be able to see us as well" He embraced Sakura "I'll be fine, worry about yourself, I can't protect you as well if I'm fighting for my soldiers and my own life" Naruto brushed her hair from her face_

_"Can I still stay here with you tonight? In case you don't survive?"_

_"Sure, though you'd see me in the morning anyway so why stay in here?" Naruto asked. Sakura's hands went to the straps of the dress she wore._

_"Because Naruto, unlike Sasuke, I actually love you, and there's something I wish to give you" She then kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. Naruto pulled back for a word._

_"Are you sure Sakura? I don't want you to do anything you're not sure of"_

_"I'm sure Naruto" She slid her dress of and walked over to his bed in nothing but her underwear. Naruto smiled and removed his shirt, he had just finished his shower so he was wearing only his boxers and a shirt._

_-Flashback End-_

"Sakura, wake up, it's time to get ready to go, we're leaving for home." Naruto said as he climbed from his bed

"hnn, Naruto, you make a good bed warmer." Sakura mumbled

"Come on, we have to go" Naruto stood up, the few articles they were wearing the night before were scattered throughout the room, Naruto first grabbed his boxers and pants, putting his knives on his belt, he then put on his tank top and Musculata, he put on his greaves and gauntlets, finally he grabbed his bow, he put his sword on his back, then clasped his cloak into place. Sakura had finally gotten out of bed, she began dressing in a similar fashion, she grabbed the sword Steelios had given her. Both walked out of the room, Steelios stood there smirking.

"I thought I told you no sex in my house boy."

"Sorry but I was under the impression that all Spartans made love to their woman before marching to battle."

"The rules are different when the woman is as fierce with hands or blade as the men that my king leads." Steelios laughed "You can make love to her on the battlefield if you so wish, just not in my guest room please."

"I'll remember that, even though you'll soon be living in what will soon be my land, not this house."

"Well, let's be off, the soldiers are waiting" Steelios turned "Oh wait, Sakura, I have some gifts, upon Naruto's request our armor maker had some custom armor made." Helen walked in carrying a set of armor for Sakura

"How do you know this will fit me?"

"I once rivaled Jiraiya in terms of perversion, I can tell a woman's measurements by one glance." This earned a glare from the other three people in the area. Sakura took it and put it over the dress she wore, it fit perfectly, she put on the greaves and gauntlets, she took the helmet and shield. "You have a spear waiting for you with mine by the front gate, you almost look like one of the men, except for the shape of the armor, and you have much better legs." Steelios quickly dodged a fist from Sakura.

"Keep your comments to yourself Steelios, Or I may have to use you as my shield" Naruto said.

"ha ha, let's go." Steelios laughed hysterically.

The soldiers waited for them at the city gates, they saw Naruto, Steelios and Sakura, one soldier made the mistake of shouting out what many of the men were thinking.

"What is that woman doing with our armor and weapons, surely she will weaken us!" the man yelled, she instantly vanished, spear pointed at his chin.

"You're going to see what this woman can do"

"Sakura! Soldier, what is your name?" Naruto asked

"I am called Trimenos what gives you the right to ask?" he asked with a defiant tone, Naruto removed his helmet.

"You should never speak to your king in that way" He barked "Sakura, take his head"

"Gladly" Sakura stuck her spear in the ground and drew her sword, putting her shield in front of her.

"What a king, letting his woman die for him instead"

"You're the one who will die here, I would much rather fight along side her than anyone else"

Trimenos thrust his spear, Sakura blocked it easily and thrust her sword, smirking, the Haruno spun and slammed her shield across Trimenos' side, she then used her sword to decapitate him.

"Is there anyone else who doubts her strength?" Naruto shouted

"No my King!" the army shouted. One soldier stepped forward and bowed on his knee.

"My brother Trimenos may have been rude, but I assure you that I am glad to fight along side both you and our king, my name is Horisteos"

"You're smart to not face her, not only is she my lover, she is my personal student" Naruto said. "Now stand and let's march to Konoha" Naruto pulled the spear from the ground "TO VICTORY!" he yelled, thrusting the spear into the air, soldiers shouted and did the same. The soon to be king handed the spear to his lover " You did good"

"I couldn't let him make fun of women, Tsunade would have ripped him to pieces" Sakura smiled. They marched.

Night had long since fallen on the legion of vicious warriors, now they sat around several fires. Many men wished to know their new king and general, currently he was speaking with a beast of a man who went by the name of Galnemos.

"Why is it you let your love risk her life on the battlefield tomorrow?"

"Because, unlike your women, in Konoha, Kunoichi or female ninja are a vital part of our army, why our leader the Hokage is a woman, her name is Tsunade and she's seen more battles than you will ever see in your life"

"So you're saying that you're not yet the Hokage of your village?"

"No, but I will be soon, And I will see to it that the Spartans are remembered throughout history"

"I will be there fighting for you until my glorious death my king"

"A Good man, I hope you live a glorious life as well as have a glorious death" Naruto stood, and began to move through the army and spoke with soldiers throughout the legion.

They woke in the early light, they were going to move again, they ate quickly and moved again, from dawn till dusk, and on the third day, they would arrive at the village with the sun behind them, blinding the soldiers who fought them.

They arrived to see a group attacking Konoha's fortified walls and their soldiers, Naruto stopped them, unslung his bow, and shot an arrow into the air, as it came down, thousands rained down on the enemies. Many turned and charged, they were samurai and mercenaries. The Spartans were ready in the phalanx, Naruto made his seal for Kage bunshin and produced three lines of twenty clones, all in phalanx formation, he was in the front line, they awaited the clash, but the whole formation suddenly stopped, a single man came forward, he wore samurai armor.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto, I heard you'd be bringing an army, but this is much larger than I suspected, now, I want you to know who I am and why I'm here; my name is Shinomori Arima, you and that Uchiha have killed my brother, now I want you to bow to me or I will destroy your city"

"Ha! I will spear you before I bow! Sasuke would do the same if you ask him, save yourself the precious moments and leave before we lose our patience!" Naruto laughed. Arima began laughing hysterically.

"You underestimate me, Sasuke has already joined me"

"You lie!"

"Uchiha! Come here!" The ranks parted and Sasuke walked forward in his shining black armor.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Naruto stepped forward and threw his spear, Sasuke caught it, as he lifted his arm, you could see his skin marked with the curse seal. "Why would you betray us again!?"

"For power" Sasuke drew his Chokuto from his back, and stepped forward, the ground behind him was ignited with each step.

_Kyuubi, how many tails can I get before I lose control?_

**Boy, remember last time, I can't help you**

_Ah yes, then I'll kill him myself_

Naruto ran forward, sword drawn, he swung his blade, Sasuke blocked, Naruto then thrust, which was parried with a block and a swing for his neck, he leaned back, twisting he swung and was blocked by a tanto, Naruto then lashed out with the edge of his shield, Sasuke caught it and threw the shield aside.

"You can't hope to beat me while I'm like this"

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR YOUR TREASON" Naruto took up his spear in his left hand, thrusting forward and then slashing with his sword, he turned his spear and used the other butt cap as well. Sasuke was having trouble keeping up with the quick succession of slashes and thrusts, but he smirked, and unfurled the wings that Orochimaru had given him, he took to the air, Naruto picked up his shield, and sheathed his sword. He sealed the shield and then did something none had expected, he jumped high into the air, using his spear he pierced one of Sasuke's arms. Sasuke grabbed the spear, which allowed Naruto to pull him closer, He caught his neck, and reached behind him and used the knife he had and put it deep into Sasuke's stomach, he pulled it out and then planted it in Sasuke's back, just to the left of his spine in the abdominal aorta. Sasuke's facial expression changed to shock.

"You should never have crossed Konoha, or Me, now I'll see to it that the Uchiha are removed from this planet. Now die" Naruto threw him toward the ground, wrenching his spear free, he put it through Sasuke's skull. He landed and pulled it out. "Do you really wish to fight me now Shinomori?"

He said in a calm voice. Shinomori looked as pale as a linen sheet before shouting to his soldiers.

"Retreat! We're no match for these people!"

Naruto turned, faced his soldiers and held his spear up. They chanted his name as the soldiers ran from the battle.

Later in the day, Naruto, Sakura and Steelios stood in Tsunade's office.

"Naruto, it seems you brought some good soldiers here… And I must say to Sakura that that armor suits her"

"Steelios, You and your soldiers have permission to take any apartment or house that is vacant"

"Thank you milady, I ask that you send some of your best to bring our wives and children from our homes and escort them here"

"I'll send them right away, Shizune, get our best ANBU to Rock Country and have them get every Spartan's family and all their possessions."

"Yes m'am"

"So Naruto, we have to discuss this, while I am still able to lead this village, I am getting quite a bit older than I used to be" Tsunade began

"What are you getting at?" Naruto raised his eyebrows

"I'm saying that soon we may need a new Hokage. Do you know anyone who could fill the position?"

"Well, there is this one guy I know, I'll have to talk to him though" Naruto grinned.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you willing to take the job? It's some hard work, and insane amounts of paperwork"

"I'll do it"

"Great, There's a ceremonial speech, it's made on the twenty fifth of January, I imagine that the citizens will want to know of your 'condition' and the truth of what your father really did on that night."

"I will, I'll show them that even though I contain the demon that I'm not him"

"For now, show Steelios around the village" Tsunade waved him away.

"you got it"

-chapter nine end-


	10. Survivors

Glory of The Prince

Naruto Fan Fiction

Standard disclaimer applies, the only thing I own here is my ideas, not Naruto, I don't own historical figures, Sparta or Pankration.

_Italics are dreams, thoughts or flashbacks._

**Bold is Kyuubi or some other supernatural force speaking**

Chapter Ten: Survivors

Three Years had passed since Naruto had become Hokage, currently he sat in his office, reading through his current papers, with the help of his shadow clones he'd kept way up on paperwork to the point where he'd actually run out of stuff sometimes, today he was thinking, he'd been dating Sakura for three years, he loved her and he wanted to propose, but how to go about it?

**"Boy, just straight out do it. Get her a ring and do the whole kneeling thing." Kyuubi offered his advice.**

"But where to do it? Should I take her to dinner? Show her some secret place? What?"

"Dinner's the classiest way to do it" Jiraiya smiled as he climbed into the window. "So you're finally dropping the question huh kid? Your dad was freaking out the same way"

"I'll do dinner then"

Naruto walked through the village, seeing all he'd changed, Spartans walked among shinobi, children battled on front yards with practice swords and wooden shields. He'd made the Greek fighting system part of the curriculum at the academy, he'd made shields that were gauntlets until they had chakra channeled through them, they then turned into full blown Hoplons.

The emblem was changed so that the symbol was inside the symbol Lambda. Naruto found a group of kids bullying one smaller child, he walked over there to break it up.

"What's the problem here?" Naruto asked, four children turned to look at the Hokage.

"This girl's a freak, look at her eyes" The girl looked up at him. She had crimson red eyes, they had three marks like small flames surrounding her pupil.

"Who's son are you girl?" Naruto picked him up.

"My daddy was Uchiha Sasuke, but he's been gone for a long time, my mom left me when I was born and I've been living in a town in fire country outside of here" the girl appeared to be about five.

"You're going to come live with me now, how did you get in here?"

"I snuck in with a shipment of weapons, I wanted to find my daddy" the child looked up, her eyes, even at five were full of pain. "Do you know where he is?"

"He betrayed us long ago" Naruto sighed "He's far away, come on, let me get you some food and clean you up, you want to help me out?"

"Yeah!! Can I have some ramen please? They wouldn't let me have it at the orphanage but it's my favorite." She grinned.

"Yeah, it's my favorite too! I know a really good place" Naruto took the child to his once most frequented place.

"Ayame! I need two bowls of Miso Ramen" Naruto said as he sat down at the bar. Teuchi had passed away a few years ago and Ayame had since taken over.

"Okay, two coming up" Ayame began cooking the noodles and the broth. "Who's kid is this?" She asked.

"Sasuke's apparently he got started on his clan revival about five years ago. She's been in an orphanage since then, her mother is gone. I'm going to take her in" Naruto smiled at the small child.

"What's your name little girl?"

"Uchiha Kohana" She grinned.

"Well my name is Ichiraku Ayame, I'm pleased to meet you, when your father was younger, this one here and your dad would come here a lot" Ayame smiled at the girl. She then handed her the finished bowl of ramen. She handed Naruto his as well, they broke their chopsticks and began eating.

They finished eating and then headed back to the Namikaze-Uzumaki home, Naruto walked in and brought the young Kohana in, everyone looked at the small girl.

"Naruto who is this?" Sakura asked, she then saw Kohana's eyes "Is this who's daughter I think it is?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes, it's Sasuke's daughter, Kohana, meet Sasuke's other teammate, Haruno Sakura" Naruto introduced the girl, Sakura smiled and knelt to her level.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, welcome to our household. This is Ichigo, Naruto's younger brother, and Yukiha, his mother." They both greeted her and then Naruto spoke up again.

"Sakura, I was wondering if you could clean her up and put her in a bed?" Sakura looked at him and then smiled.

"Sure, I'll do it. I'm sure you've already fed her, are you hungry?"

"mmm… I could eat" Naruto unbuttoned his cloak and began removing his armor he still wore under his cloak that now bore the symbol of Fire, it was also on the front of his armor. He unbuckled the armor and put it on his stand, he put the groin protector there too, as well as his gauntlets and greaves. He placed his sword there too, leaving a very basic assortment of clothing and his knives. He sat down with his family and began to converse about the day. Sakura came out an hour or so later and asked Naruto out onto the porch.

"Naruto, you brought an Uchiha into our house, every single Uchiha you've ever known has tried to kill you." she was clearly angry.

"This is a five year old girl, who has lived the same life as me, do you know what it's like having no family at five years old and having to sneak and steal every meal? How about when everyone beats and torments you for simply existing? No? Okay then how about always being told you'll never live up to your dreams and the girl you loved always telling you to screw off? When she asked me if I knew where Sasuke was, it tore my heart in two to know that I struck the killing blow, that I watched in satisfaction as his life force bled from his body." Naruto stood there, his blue eyes full of anger at his resurfaced memories. He turned. " I was going to propose to you tonight, but if you're going to be full of this bigotry then perhaps I'll reconsider, I have NEVER ONCE tolerated it in my life, you're one of the only remaining people who understand that." He walked inside, grabbed his cloak and walked off his porch and into the night.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Why should it concern a shinobi where her Hokage goes. You report for your mission tomorrow morning at seven a.m. be there on time" Naruto walked off.

He sat atop his father's monument, staring over his nation, he had his dream, to become Hokage, but it was strange, he felt terrible right now, he'd never snapped at Sakura that way, never at anyone he cared for.

**"You're losing the edge you had Boy, careful, I may sneak out and terrorize your village again." Kyuubi laughed.**

"You joke of that and I'll run myself through and take you right into hell with me. Naruto was rather calm, he tensed only when he felt a presence behind him, h stood and his spear was drawn immediately. "Who goes there?" Naruto held up his spear. A cloaked figure came from the shadow of the tree line and approached him.

"A war approaches my king" The man wore a black cloak and no armor of any sort"

"What do you speak of?"

"I speak of an attack on Konoha, One of a magnitude that will shake the city to the ground. The army moves like ghosts and leaves nothing in their way living. You must beware" The man said.

"How do you know this?"

"I was one of them, they take the souls of the men in this army and teach them to be unstoppable. I escaped and came to warn you of them, they've heard of your power and come from far north of Gokuni's boarders, you must prepare for this." With that, the man was gone, as if he was never there. Naruto stood there atop the mountain where he could see his whole village.

"I will not let them burn father, you overcame Kyuubi in one way, I will destroy this army with my own. And you'll show me the way. I know you will." Naruto said, the Hokage was then swept with a wave of guilt, it was only nine, maybe he could fix the problem…

Sakura was sitting in her room sobbing, never had she seen Naruto so angry at her. But it did make her realize what she had said, and frankly she felt horrible for it. Why in the world would a little girl try to kill Naruto? Would it even be possible? Naruto would wake at the smallest and quietest sound, she had to be absolutely silent when leaving their room in the morning. Several times he would wake violently and she had to dodge anything that came her way.

She was snapped out of her zoning out when Naruto knocked at the door, she let him in, he stood with both hands under his cloak, she suspected something when she noticed that.

"Naruto…" She began, but he interrupted her, with her own sentence.

"Sakura I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's just I don't want Kohana to grow up like I did." Naruto turned and faced her.

"I should apologize, I was thinking irrationally, why would Kohana be here to kill you, you took her off the streets and brought her into our home, how can I make it up to you?" Naruto smiled.

"Well, there was one thing I was thinking…" He began

"What was that?" she raised her eyebrows. He pulled a small box from under his cloak and opened it to reveal a diamond and emerald ring.

"Marry me?" Naruto asked. Never once in her life had her mind gone out the window so quickly, she tried to form the word yes, but nothing happened. "Sakura?" Naruto looked up, worried when he saw tears. He then felt himself pushed onto the bed and his love atop him.

"Why even ask? Of course I will" She then placed a kiss on his lips, the night began there…

_-three months pass- _

Naruto had long since given up communicating with Sakura when she planned for the wedding, when she was planning, she was oblivious to everything that happened around them. Naruto paced about his office, he was thinking of the words the man had said to him, he began setting up more wall guards, he sent patrols up north almost daily and had them report on anything that even remotely suspicious. Some called him paranoid, but he needed to prepare. He also had the upcoming Chunnin exams to worry about, Suna and Konoha had worked together on planning this one. Gaara and Temari would come to the village while Kankuro would serve as the temporary sit in. Shikamaru heard of this and immediately went pale, Temari would surely be troublesome again.

"Shikamaru, you're right, this is troublesome" Naruto sighed and sat in his chair, to think of the imminent stress that was to continue piling up.

Far up north in the mountains, men gathered, prepared for battle, their leader stood over the village, smiling as his soldiers prepared for battle.

"**SOLDIERS! WE PREPARE FOR BATTLE! WE WILL ANNHIALATE THE SPARTANS AND KONOHA IN ONE FELL SWOOP!" **The man shaped entity stood as his soldiers shouted battle cries.

_-Chapter Ten: End-_


	11. The Battle Looms

Glory of The Prince

Naruto Fan Fiction

Standard disclaimer applies, the only thing I own here is my ideas, not Naruto, I don't own historical figures, Sparta or Pankration

_Italics are dreams, thoughts or flashbacks._

**Bold is Kyuubi or some other supernatural force speaking**

Chapter Eleven: The battle looms

-Previous chapter-

_Far up north in the mountains, men gathered, prepared for battle, their leader stood over the village, smiling as his soldiers prepared for battle._

_"__**SOLDIERS! WE PREPARE FOR BATTLE! WE WILL ANNHIALATE THE SPARTANS AND KONOHA IN ONE FELL SWOOP!" **__The man shaped entity stood as his soldiers shouted battle cries._

Naruto was worried, he hadn't had sleeping troubles since he'd killed Sasuke. Currently he was standing on the newly remodeled tower looking over the city. He'd had it remodeled after his brother blew the entire top two floors off playing with explosive tags. The whole thing was different now. The first basement was a special holding cell for artifacts of all sorts. The next basement up was a jail cell for S-class prisoners, it allowed no chakra flow outside a normal body's bare minimum. It turned the most dangerous killers into ordinary people. The first floor was mission assignments and requests. The second floor was the council meeting room. The third floor was the ANBU briefing room. The fourth and final floor was the Hokage's office. Naruto was currently on the roof.

"Kyuubi, what do you think it is?" Naruto inquired with his inner demon. Quite literally.

**"I think it is an omen. You can't sleep because this army of ghosts approaches. I feel some evil nearing." **Kyuubi said in a serious tone. One he'd never really heard from the monster**. "I know you may not trust me, but if you let me fight this army with you I may be able to help win it for you." **

"I never thought I'd hear the great nine tailed fox saying he'd help the village he attacked twenty one years ago. But I'll find a way to get you to a proper fighting size and keep it so if you try to turn on us that I can instantly return you to your prison and cause you great amounts of pain. I'll talk to Jiraiya, he'll help me." Naruto had learned some things about seals from the old frog sage but he still had a ways to go. He'd speak to the man about it tomorrow.

**"I swear on my very spirit which is all I am that I will fight only for you." **Kyuubi had just made an oath that would kill him instantly if he were to ever go back on it.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

**"Once I made this oath, I made it so that if I ever turn back on it I will die in the most painful way possible for a spirit. I will have every bit of my chakra slowly siphoned from me until I'm naught but a memory. That's how it is with spirits." **

"I'll talk to Jiraiya about the seal tomorrow. For now I need to meditate." the Hokage sat on the ground and began clearing his thoughts.

Had anyone been able to see this army they'd be terrified. They moved so quickly the only thing that even showed they were around was the occasional flash of light on a sword hilt or handle. They moved so fast and silently they were all but invisible. They wore colors of the forest, green, brown and black. Their faces were covered with masks that looked as if they were weeping. They bore metal claws on their hands and metal points on their boots. They were taller and bigger than an average human, any one individual was about two and a half meters high. The leader was easily a head taller than all the others. They stopped and then vanished in underbrush as a convoy passed by. One looked down, the last thing he ever saw was a glint of metal and then red…

Naruto answered a knock at his office door. An ANBU walked into the room, he held a scroll.

"Sir, there's a report of an entire convoy of merchants that were slaughtered by what looks like thousands of claw marks. There's no trace of anyone coming or going other than the merchants. The location is north of Rice country." The ANBU reported.

"I want you to call every man we have out on missions in. Send men to Sunagakure, tell the Sunakage to bring men and to come himself. We're going to prepare for war." Naruto stood up, he sent for Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Yo kid what do you need?" Jiraiya asked. He explained the conversation that he'd had with Kyuubi the night before. Asking if the seal could be made. "Yeah, I'll show you how. Are you sure about this army?"

"He's telling the truth, I know who they are. They're called the Demon Shadows. Fearsome warriors who are three times stronger than any single man. We captured one once. It took five men to even subdue him. Every method of torture we tried didn't work. Then he escaped killing fifteen ANBU in the process before I killed him with Chidori, however I'm wondering who is leading them, their leader is said to have died long ago." Kakashi spoke.

**"The Cyclops is correct, they're humans who are infused with lesser demons. The leader was my younger brother who was the demon fox Siares. He took a human form to lead them, perhaps he's embodied himself in some dead human, but it would take a lot of chakra capacity." **Kyuubi ranted. Naruto relayed the message. Jiraiya thought about it and deemed it possible.

"But who, only Orochimaru and Uchiha Madara were wicked enough to do that sort of thing." Kakashi thought out loud. Something clicked in Naruto's mind.

"Not quite, Sasuke was also an evil person, he had an insane chakra capacity and the willingness to gain power is there, it's likely he's the one that's leading them now." Naruto shivered, Sasuke was a strong person in general, now if he possessed Siares' power and an army of Demon Shadows behind him. He'd be a strong opponent if their assumptions were the truth. "Well Jiraiya, if you'd be kind enough to show me that seal I'd appreciate it a lot. So let's get started if you're ready"

"Yeah, let's get going."

The army set their camp up for the night, the leader sat in his tent thinking. He spun his knife in circles between his fingers, he wished to annihilate the strongest military power in the world, one that has been such since the Shinobi wars. With the addition of the Spartan army it would be even stronger. His best hope was a tactical attack. He was sure the north side of the city was where the Hokage mountain was, so if they advanced that way, they'd probably have the best chance, but they would have to however deal with the countless guards that were likely up there, both Spartan and ninja. His Demon Shadows could take one or the other at any given time, but they may be hard pressed by the sheer volume of men that Konoha had. Plus with the application of the Phalanx they would be hard pressed to get past the soldiers on the front line, plus the shinobi that were almost positively going to be flanking his men.

There were so many factors to include in this battle that the leader was beginning to get a headache, he laid on his cot when a soldier came in dragging an ANBU by the arm.

"Sir, we found this man sneaking around our camp. What should we do with him?" The voice was half human…half something else.

"I'll take care of him, leave him here." The leader said. The soldier left, leaving them alone. "So, Who's under this mask?" The man remained silent, turning his face when the man-monster reached for the mask. "A feisty one we have here! Well, I was going to let you go as soon as you answered my questions, now however I'll have to kill you." He pulled his long blade and plowed through the man's leg, no yell was emitted, he smiled and pulled it out and thrust it in again.

"Fine!!" The man huffed yelped. "I'll answer your questions, just quit stabbing me." The man felt the mask pulled off. "I'm Arimaki Uryu, an ANBU under Hokage Uzumaki. He sent me to find out who the leader of this 'ghost army' was. Which I assume is you"

"Alright, I'll let you live, tell him that Uchiha Siares-Sasuke is the leader. He probably already knows who I am, let him know that even though he dealt me the death blow that I'll still live on to conquer his nation." Siares-Sasuke grinned, his teeth ivory white, his skin coal black. He kicked the ANBU and let him run from the tent. He grinned, the dead last had finally accomplished his dream.

-Chapter Eleven: End-

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well, I did this a little different than I had originally planned, but it's working out well I think, I revealed the identity of Siares-Sasuke because I thought it was a Sasuke-like move.**_


	12. The battle for Konoha Part One

Glory of The Prince

Naruto Fan Fiction

Standard disclaimer applies, the only thing I own here is my ideas, not Naruto, I don't own historical figures, Sparta or Pankration

_Italics are dreams, thoughts or flashbacks._

**Bold is Kyuubi or some other supernatural force speaking**

-Chapter Twelve: The battle for Konoha Part One-

Naruto heard the news that his ANBU messenger had brought him, seeing the mutilated leg, he saw to it that his best doctor, Tsunade had his leg fixed, and that he was given the best care. So Sasuke and Siares had fused and were coming after Naruto, But why? He understood that Sasuke was power hungry, and as a demon, so was Siares, but it still made no sense why they would amass an army of Demon Shadows to attack rather than just training until they were strong enough to destroy the village alone? Sasuke was now an undead half demon, he was no longer the man he treated as a brother, the boy who he had trained with as a student, the rival he once had. He was threatening his way of life, and he'd have to meet it head on. He was torn from his thinking as a man knocked at his door.

"Sir, the Kazekage is here." Referring to Gaara, he told the man to let his friend in.

"Gaara, nice of you to come. Your army is in the ally bunkers I had built last year I assume?" Gaara had changed little, he was taller, had no dark lines and was older but still the same man he'd befriended long ago.

"Yes, I noticed you made them comfortable for bunkers. I got my ten thousand best, we're ready to fight for you when you need. May I ask why you called me though?" Gaara asked, sitting in the chair across the desk from Naruto. He explained the situation to his friend.

"So He's behind this, when do you think he will attack?"

"My scout said he was about two days away. I'm sending another out at dawn tomorrow, then we'll find out."

"I see, I'll have my men mixed in with yours So we have no weak spots, I understand you changed the curriculum for your academy?"

"Yes. I will have some of my ANBU and whoever you appoint wait on the flanks of the north gate of the village, He's coming from that way. We need about two thousand men for that purpose, can you get a thousand?"

"I will find the perfect men for that job." Gaara stood, bowed and left to his men.

_**-Mid Morning the next day-**_

Naruto's scout had been sent out, he met with Gaara and Kakashi who was the captain of the ANBU and Steelios who led the Krypteia, a unit of the most elite Spartans. They discussed the battle plans, all different possibilities of attacks from Sasuke-Siares and ultimately the placement of soldiers.

"The first scout said they'd come from the north, because it is the weakest point in our defense, so he'll expect us to strengthen it with our men and send people to the sides and rear, What I want to do is have men placed on the rooftops, but keep the majority on the wall. Also, if we're flanked then we'll have the men on the walls flag the men on the rooftops toward their direction, there's easily several thousand buildings in Konoha, we could probably keep a platoon of thirty men on each one, mixing our Hoplite shinobi, ANBU, Krypteia, and Suna men together, this will allow our total of approximately fifty five thousand soldiers to move quickly and not mass in one place. I also want men outside the gates to wait to flank the enemy when we need it." Naruto ultimately concluded, none seemed to oppose. They had spent most of the morning planning, it was now well into the afternoon, so they separated into the camps to spread the plan among the soldiers.

The scout had come back, he found a way to blend in with the enemy army and learned of their plans.

"They're going to spread all the way around the wall and set fire to it, slow baking the village, suffocating everyone. Any who don't die from asphyxiation will be slaughtered from the Demon Shadows." The ANBU had gotten great intel.

"Thank you, we'll have to do something I never thought we would have to, we're going to have to clear all the trees around our village for a mile. That way we can see the army as it comes in." Naruto thought aloud.

"Sir? How can we get this done in one day? They're camped only three leagues from here."

"I'll do something I haven't done in years. You're dismissed, after this battle you'll be appointed the captain of the recon team."

"Thank you sir!" The ANBU bowed low and then vanished from sight.

"Kyuubi, I'll need your help, I'm going to need to make easily twenty thousand clones, I can make ten thousand on my own, If I can get your chakra and sustain them long enough to clear every tree within the mile then I may be able to stay alive and conscious long enough."

**"You have all you need."**

"Thanks, let's get it done."

Naruto's chakra glowed a violent red, legions of clones stood, each ready to shatter the trees into pieces. They all focused chakra in unison and then in one, loud shout they all spoke the same words.

"Oodama Rasengan!" They hit the trees with the giant balls of chakra. They exploded in a shower of wood chips and leaves. "I'm sorry I did this trees, but it is necessary." A single Naruto said, fifty thousand shadow clones destroyed the large trees, one could see for a mile in every direction from the village. The chips were too small and numerous to start a substantial fire so they could be left alone. Naruto nodded approvingly at his work and went back into his village, knowing he'd done something that would work in their favor.

Inside the village, Naruto's long time Sparring partner Rock Lee stood.

"Milord, I come to request that I can lead a unit ahead of the rest to meet these monsters in glorious combat!" Lee bowed.

"While it will be glorious indeed, I want you to stay in the ranks, if anyone is to lead a unit ahead, it will be Steelios and his Krypteia. Have you gotten the weapons I advised you to get." Naruto placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yes sir! I obtained the special gauntlets that will allow me to destroy the opponent in a more youthful and beautiful way!" Lee held up the gauntlets he spoke of. They were leather underneath, but had metal plates that overlapped and studs over the metal plates on the knuckles, they bore the kanji for power on the back hand.

"Good Lee, remember to wear those, Gai sensei would appreciate you doing so, they will also help you block the swords of the enemies." Naruto smiled, Gai had died fighting the Akatsuki like Asuma. "Now I must go find Kakashi, so please prepare for battle."

"YES SIR!" Lee shouted, saluting and then running towards his home.

Naruto walked towards the place he knew Kakashi would be, the memorial for shinobi who were KIA. He found his former teacher at the stone, wearing his ANBU gear. He re-joined the unit when Naruto asked him to become the captain, since he no longer wished to teach.

"Sensei, if you wish to speak to father, sit on the mountain." Naruto said to his teacher and friend.

"No, I'm thinking, Naruto, I failed you and Sakura as a teacher. I was always focused on Sasuke, never teaching you two. He left and now he's back to destroy our village. Minato would be very disappointed in me." Kakashi sat next to the three stumps he'd taught them for the first time at.

"No, he'd be proud, you taught me more than you think. Not jutsu, but ways of thinking as a ninja. True you taught Sasuke the Chidori and helped him a lot with his Sharingan, but it happens. I'm now the Hokage, and Sakura is the assistant head doctor, we've accomplished our dreams, and you were there to help us. Add the fact you helped me refine the Rasengan, I'd say you helped me more than you think." Naruto sat next to him. "Worry not about that, let's go get a drink, and enjoy this night, I want to remember it if I fall in battle." Naruto was not quite ready to die, he wanted to have a child, and wanted to help Sasuke's daughter Kohana grow up. Had he died in combat, that would simply be the way it happened, but he'd not let it happen as such.

They went for the drink, talked more, Kakashi, how if he'd died in battle he wanted Kakashi to care for Kohana, he could help her with the Sharingan if she needed. They also talked about random goings of life, Kakashi was ranting about Jiraiya's good work in his infamous writing, Naruto simply laughed, he never thought someone could talk so extensively about a topic. Eventually they went their separate ways, Naruto returned home, finding Sakura waiting outside for him.

"Naruto, I'm pregnant." Sakura stood and kissed her soon to be husband.

"That's great! Did Tsunade tell you?" Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they went inside.

"Yes. She said she sensed a second chakra in me. But now I've got this child with me and I won't be able to go to battle."

"This is some bad news. You're one of our best soldiers. But it's better news that you're pregnant! It means we're going to have a real family." Naruto was excited about this especially, he'd have his own child now, one that he'd make sure grew up well. "Let's get to bed, I need to be up early, the soldiers are going to need to be assembled." They went to their room. "Sakura, I love you." And then they went to bed.

Naruto woke before dawn, kissing his fiancée before he dressed and put his armor on. He took his helmet and sword, walked to the door, he saw his brother Ichigo standing in the doorway.

"Brother, I want to come fight with you, I'm old enough, I even went through the Growth, Now I'm ready to fight." Ichigo was dressed in his armor. Naruto walked to his brother.

"My little brother Ichigo, I can't have you fight, I'll need you to stay behind, if I fall in battle, I want you to be my successor."

"No! I want to fight! I'm no good at leading!" Ichigo yelled.

"Fine, but it's the same, stay in the ranks, you must survive, even if I don't." Naruto finally conceded. Allowing the boy to come, they made their way to the gates where a majority of all the soldiers were. They saw Gaara, Kakashi and Steelios all dressed in their armor and ready to fight.

"Ichigo! I see you've gone through the Growth, you're a true man now, are you ready for combat?" Steelios asked.

"Yes Sir! I'll kill many along side the other soldiers!" Ichigo announced loudly. Steelios laughed heartily at the young man's resolve. Kakashi wore his wolf mask, wearing his sword on his back.

"Alright! Men we will likely be the main site of battle now that there is no forest to ignite! Prepare for battle, and be ready for Glory!" Naruto announced loudly to the soldiers around him.

They waited for many hours, finally they saw an armor of black skin and shining armor. Sasuke-Siares led the army in it's entirety, they marched until about one hundred meters away then stopped. The Uchiha demon continued forward.

"So, you've made some landscape changes huh? No matter, we'll still destroy you, this will be where the battle takes place, you can bring out all your soldiers, they'll need to be here if you wish to survive." the half demon smirked. "I'll wait."

"You'll stab me in the back as I retreat, I'll fight you as I am."

"So be it. Men! Charge!" Sasuke drew his sword and lunged at the Hokage. Naruto brought his shield out in time to block the blade, archers on the wall loosed arrows with explosive tags into the ranks of the Demon Shadows as they charged, destroying them three at a time as they detonated.

The flagger on the wall alerted men in the village as the main army charged to meet the ranks of enemies. Naruto and Sasuke battled until Sasuke stepped back, making seals for what looked like a summoning.

"Kyuubi! Now!" Naruto yelled, his stomach grew hot as the demon fox was released, he was about the size of an elephant, but wiry and lithe as a fox is. He charged at the half demon general, who danced away into the ranks of men. Kyuubi attacked men with claws and fangs, ripping flesh like paper as well as armor and shields. Men died from both sides, but it was more Demon Shadows then Konoha and Suna men. Eventually the men on the wall flagged for the ANBU hiding to come and flank the enemy, they appeared seemingly from nowhere, but they actually came from under the chips of trees that lay all around the walls of the village. They drew swords and attacked from the sides. The enemy was pushed back. Naruto went through the enemy's ranks killing as his front lines formed a Phalanx to guard the men, he was riding Kyuubi like a war horse, killing indiscriminately. He finally saw why Sasuke had retreated into his lines. He rode a large black fox, smaller than Kyuubi, but still bearing multiple tails. He charged through his soldiers and attacked the Konoha general. Their mounts attacked each other with fang and claw, both jumped from them as they wrestled like wild animals do. They drew swords and charged. Parrying and countering blow after blow.

The battle waged like this for hours, until the sunlight faded, Siares was injured by Kyuubi badly, who didn't come from the battle unharmed either, but was significantly better off than his brother. Finally Sasuke shouted for them to retreat. Naruto and Suna had one the first round. He climbed on Kyuubi and rode back to his home, killing retreating enemies with spear thrusts from fox back.

-Chapter Twelve: End-

_**Author's notes: Sasuke is able to summon Siares because they are not bound like Naruto and Kyuubi, but Naruto is able to do so because he altered the seal on his stomach. I've never tried full scale battle writing like this, but after reading a lot of it, I think I grasp the basic idea.**_

_**Please Review, thank you for reading.**_

_**Nameless**_


	13. The Battle for Konoha Part Two

Glory of The Prince

Naruto Fan Fiction

Standard disclaimer applies, the only thing I own here is my ideas, not Naruto, I don't own historical figures, Sparta or Pankration

_Italics are dreams, thoughts or flashbacks._

**Bold is Kyuubi or some other supernatural force speaking**

-Chapter Thirteen: The Battle For Konoha Part Two-

_Finally Sasuke shouted for them to retreat. Naruto and Suna had one the first round. He climbed on Kyuubi and rode back to his home, killing retreating enemies with spear thrusts from fox back. _

That was how the first battle that was fought for Konoha ended. Suffering significantly fewer casualties than their enemy. Only one hundred of the fifty thousand men were killed, and only two hundred injured. Naruto was glad, there was an estimated one thousand deaths to the enemy numbers. They received the message from Naruto that they could take their men from the battlefield. They cleared the corpses away, and the smell of burning flesh was smelled from miles around.

Naruto stood outside with his army, He again saw Sasuke-Siares' men approach, they were full on charging this time though, the Krypteia led the lines and stayed steady as they were charged, Naruto was sitting atop his tenant, spear at the ready. He charged with ferocity and Kyuubi jumped into the lines, tearing flesh with his claws and fangs. Naruto struck men with his blade, his sword in the other hand he struck the lines as the Phalanx attacked the front.

The battle then took an unexpected turn. The Phalanx broke, but the Spartan men charged fearlessly into the lines, Naruto leading like a charioteer. He met Sasuke and Siares in the midst of the battle. They again attacked on fox back, Sasuke continually attempting to kill Naruto with Jutsu. Naruto launched himself from Kyuubi's back, Rasengan formed, he thrust it through Sasuke's shield. The metal and wood splintered sending shrapnel in all directions. Sasuke caught the arm, and smiled.

"You chose offense." Suddenly Naruto's body went numb with electric flow. "Wrong choice." Naruto fell to the ground, his men falling behind him, but they still put up a fight, killing many of the enemy as well. Naruto wobbled to his feet, feeling a kick slam the wind from him. "Did you think you could win?" Sasuke struck him again. "I've got a demon now too." Sasuke kicked him again, Siares was clearly losing the fight between him and Kyuubi though. "If I killed you and that monster, I'd win this battle." He then charged a Chidori, pulling off Naruto's helmet, he grabbed his long hair, pulling him up, he spoke "I will have this battle, take Konoha and then Suna, and then the world." He thrust his hand forward, only to feel it stopped. Naruto looked at him defiantly.

"Not a chance, I've killed you once, now I'll do it again." The red chakra began to flow from him, forming tails, five total. "You are a demon, I have control of one, the stronger brother, and the one who killed the younger." Sasuke felt the chakra sucked from his body. He then felt a powerful fist crack his armor. Naruto then punched him again, this time in the face, and again in the face, knocking his helmet off. "You thought you could have all that power the easy way, but no, power is something you work for, that's why you always failed." Naruto picked up his sword, seeing Sasuke draw his, he smiled. "You wish to challenge me in a contest of the sword?"

"You know the answer." Sasuke lunged, intending to plant a thrust into his chest, but felt his sword batted aside by a powerful swing. The same swing came down, but was blocked by Sasuke, Naruto kicked him in the leg, causing him to stagger slightly, then stepped forward, thrusting, when Sasuke stepped back, Naruto then rolled to Sasuke's right side, under his blade and as he came up, used his left hand to draw his knife and plant it in Sasuke's right shoulder, effectively disabling the arm. Naruto was knocked back with a powerful kick. As he stood, he saw Sasuke pull the knife from his shoulder, stop the bleeding then switch his sword hand. "That knife is a great annoyance. But, you haven't fought a person who is good with their left hand before have you?" Naruto stood, seeing Sasuke raise his blade with his left hand. "You see, while I was in the underworld, I met this wonderful man, he taught me how to use a blade with my left hand. Why you may ask? Because if you have no right arm to use and can still fight, then you should use your left. Now what you don't know is that anytime one parries with their left hand, the back of their enemy is exposed, thus making it easier to kill them." Sasuke stepped forward, the Kusanagi he'd reclaimed before his death coming down swiftly. Naruto blocked and pushed the blade aside, punching the exposed ribs of the dead Uchiha, he then kicked him back, picking his knife up. He held it in his left hand.

They dueled for a long time, Sasuke easily deflecting each blow, Naruto fared equally.

Gaara had, over the years learned a close range fighting style, one with a katana, he'd made sure that every man knew how to fight close range combat, so as not to create a weakness in that way. He currently slew his enemies with grace that was rare for the Kazekage.

Kakashi was not faring well, he suffered a cut to his leg that made moving difficult. He'd stopped the bleeding but it was still hard on him. He was firmly planted in place though, using his sword to cut down enemies.

Ichigo fought along side Steelios and his men, they fought like animals in single combat, and even more like the Titans of old in large scale combat, felling multiple men in heartbeats. Ichigo was using his sword currently, cleaving armor and bone as though nothing had opposed him. Steelios had a huge grin on his face. Combat was where a Spartan belonged.

Sakura watched the hell that was combat from the Archer's perches on the wall. She saw all this that happened, at one point she even swore she heard Rock Lee shouting about the "Flames of Youth" as he punch, kicked and generally pummeled enemies into oblivion.

Naruto was not having an easy time fighting Sasuke. Kyuubi was however faring much better. Siares suffered many injuries from claw and fang, they did heal visibly though as the fight waged on. Sasuke retreated into the field of men. Siares also retreating. Kyuubi knelt on his front paws, showing that Naruto was supposed to mount him.

**"Boy, use a fire jutsu. Burn these abominations into cinders!" **Kyuubi growled. Naruto flashed through hand seals, finally ending in a shout.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto then expelled an enormous ball of flame, several times larger than this jutsu usually did due to the demonic chakra that flowed through him. Enemies screamed in agony as their flesh melted from their flesh, He then made clones of him and his mount, which continued to slaughter the Demon Shadows as he chased their general through the mass of soldiers. They ran west.

They ran far from the soldiers and Konoha, leagues of forest blurred by as they finally stopped somewhere familiar.

The Valley of the End.

"So, you want to end it where it all began then?"

"I'm going to end it where I fought and won my freedom." Sasuke dismounted from Siares. He brought his spear this time, he also had a shield, black like obsidian with a bright red eye in the middle. Naruto brought his spear and sword down.

"I'm going to end it here, you're going to die and stay dead this time."

"No, you're going to die, and I'm going to remain the immortal ruler of the world." Sasuke dashed forward, thrusting with his spear to have it deflected by the Hokage's shield. Naruto stepped around the spear thrust, and tried to strike at Sasuke's unprotected sides. He failed as the Uchiha batted his spear aside with his shield, he'd hung the shield from his shoulder, giving him limited mobility, but it allowed him the use of his right arm for his shield.

Naruto stepped back, holding his spear above his shield, he thrust at Sasuke several times, each pounding his shield, but weakening his defense. Naruto dropped his spear, drawing his sword, he swung once, hitting the shield, then again, swinging low this time in an attempt to strike the exposed knee, Sasuke pivoted on his rear foot. He swung his blade, carrying the momentum from the pivot. Naruto blocked, and kicked low, into Sasuke's leg, causing him to stagger as the Spartan moved to strike, Sasuke rolled back, coming up onto his knee, he sheathed his sword and picked up his spear.

"You think that with only your left hand you can beat me? Hah!" Naruto dropped his shield, he also removed his helmet.

"You're cocky Naruto. Never get cocky." Sasuke stood, striking with his spear, Naruto dodged, caught the spear against his armored chest with his arm.

"No, I'm not cocky, I just know it's undeniably my fight to win." Naruto snapped the spear with his arm, catching the broken shaft with the point and holding it like a sword. "Now You'll die." The Hokage stepped in and cut the shield strap, rendering the shield a weight on his dead arm. He then brought the spear through his other arm. "In the underworld, you can see your family again. Unless your sins prevent you from crossing the river Styx." Naruto raised his sword. "Goodbye again, my once brother." Naruto's blade fell, decapitating the last Uchiha. Naruto pulled a coin from his pocket and placed it under his tongue(1). He set fire to his body, cremating him in the fashion of his ancestors the Greeks. Naruto saw that Kyuubi had struck the killing blow on his younger brother. He set fire to him as well, simply because Kyuubi liked fire.

**"Boy, what troubles you?" **The nine tailed beast asked.

"Sasuke, what caused him to be so wicked?" Naruto contemplated.

**"It is simply how some people are." **Kyuubi replied.

"No, not him, he was righteous once, but then he changed." Naruto remembered his once brother. "Come, we need to return to the village, the army may need us." Naruto said to his tenant who allowed him to mount him.

-back in Konoha-

Kakashi had seen Naruto chase Sasuke into the woods, he was expecting that he return soon. The battle went well, suddenly the Demon Shadows had gotten weaker, they also seemed to be less organized, their forces were pushed back and ultimately the remaining thousand or so retreated. Every soldier that could perform a fire jutsu burned the corpses of their foes after all the allied dead were removed from the field. Sunset was fast approaching, Kakashi continued to watch the west gate from above, searching for any sign of Naruto.

Just as Kakashi was about to turn his back and leave, he saw the shining red fur of the nine tailed fox. Next he saw the dark shining silver of his armor, Naruto had returned, carrying the sword of his enemy. Kakashi went to meet him.

"Naruto, we won! We pushed back the remainder of the army that we didn't kill off!" This was the first time he'd heard Kakashi excited.

"I managed to kill Sasuke, I brought his sword, I want to keep it in my mansion. He was once my brother, I want to remember who he was, and when Kohana gets older, I want her to use her father's sword. Regardless of the wicked past it carries." Naruto looked somewhat depressed.

"Well then, I believe Gaara and your fiancée want to see you."

"Okay, Kakashi, I want you to be my best man, if that wouldn't be to much to ask."

"I'd be honored to Naruto." Kakashi would have smiled but his mask prevented it to be shown.

"I'll tell Sakura, She's been wondering who I'd choose, I've got to go though." Naruto rode through the gates on the back of Kyuubi, the soldiers in the streets cheered his name, Naruto had always wondered what it was like to be treated like a king returning from war, and now he knew.

Naruto found Gaara with his men, sitting in his tent with a bandaged arm.

"You got a scratch there eh?" Naruto joked.

"Nothing that's worth mentioning, just a sword across the arm." Gaara smiled slightly. "I wanted to see how you were doing, Everyone saw you chase the Uchiha off the battlefield."

"I'm not fine, but I'm very glad that we won. Plus I'll be a husband and father soon. Kakashi is my best man, and Kohana is already like a child of my own."

"It seems that you have a good life ahead of you."

"I do, Say Gaara when do you plan on getting married?"

"I already am."

"What?!" Naruto was incredibly surprised.

"I'm married to a woman named Matsumoto Rangiku" Gaara smiled, he'd never really thought to mention it.

"You coulda told me!" Naruto grinned. "Well I guess that since we're so far away from each other it's hard." He turned "Sakura wants to see me so I've got to go, I'll see you friend." He then bowed to Gaara and left.

Sakura saw Naruto approaching and she ran to meet him, she greeted him with a passionate kiss that showed that she missed him and was worried about him.

"Sasuke is dead for good this time, I brought his sword. Kohana is going to use it when she's older, if she chooses to be a ninja."

"I heard that you'd chased him west, is it true that you guys went to the Valley of the End?"

"Yes, we fought and I killed him there."

"Then we have reason to celebrate then! Did you choose your best man?"

"Kakashi is my best man."

"I knew you were going to choose him. He and Gaara are the only ones that you'd really choose, except maybe Ichigo."

"Don't forget Jiraiya. Though it would be dangerous to put him in a room with that many women. You have a lot of friends."

"Yeah, that lecherous man would try something. Let's go to sleep, I can tell you're tired."

"I am indeed, though I need a shower first."

"Okay, but then please come to bed."

"I will."

-Chapter Thirteen: End-

_**Author's Note: Sasuke's dead…again, and for good this time. This is the last real chapter that has anything to do with the story line, I may make a short chapter to close it all, maybe make it like ten or fifteen years from this one's end. I'll likely do that.**_


End file.
